


Лаки Старр и загадка Атлантиды

by LRaien



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Adventure, Age of Discovery, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Atlantis, Gen, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дэвид Старр, член Британского Совета Науки, отправляется на поиски Атлантиды. У него есть верный друг, отличная яхта, а впереди — множество встреч и приключений.
Relationships: John Bigman Jones & David "Lucky" Starr





	Лаки Старр и загадка Атлантиды

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная история и альтернативный технический прогресс, потому что «так захотел сценарист».
> 
> Иллюстрации:   
> https://funkyimg.com/i/2fp6E.png   
> https://funkyimg.com/i/2fp6G.png

Дэвид несколько секунд рассматривал выведенные золотистой краской витиеватые буквы.  
«Метеор».  
Гордость флота Британского Совета Науки выглядела лёгкой прогулочной яхтой. Но эта яхта могла развивать огромную скорость благодаря усовершенствованной форме корпуса из лёгкой, но прочной древесины и дополнительной мачте, сейчас разобранной и лежащей среди груза припасов. Там же лежали дополнительные и запасные паруса.  
Прозвище «Лаки» Дэвид получил не за красивые глаза, хотя было на что полюбоваться. Дэвид Старр стал самым молодым членом Британского Совета Науки: злые языки списывали это на то, что один из учёных опекунов Дэвида этим самым Советом руководил, но на деле же Лаки действительно был чрезвычайно талантливым и способным юношей, обладая к тому же недюжинной харизмой. Весь флот был наслышан о его путешествиях и открытиях, но сейчас перед Дэвидом стояла задача, которую никто другой не отважился бы даже попытаться решить.  
Дэвид «Лаки» Старр направлялся на поиски Атлантиды.

У Лаки имелись парадный камзол члена Британского Совета Науки и шляпа с пышными перьями, но они были убраны далеко и забыты. Выделяющиеся одежды нужны капитану Старру, сейчас же их сменили простая рубаха из белой ткани, широкие штаны и лента в волосах, а роскошный трёхпалубный фрегат — скромная яхта. Лучшая, быстрейшая, красивейшая — но лишь яхта.  
На борту «Метеора» было место для двух человек, хотя Дэвид пытался убедить своих дядюшек, что справится сам. Он мог бы в одиночку сладить с парусами «Метеора», но выходить в море без товарищей — одно дело, а выходить одному в океан…  
Как искать напарника, Дэвид не знал. Товарища по исследованиям африканского континента, Бена Василевского, отозвали служить у берегов Франции. Ещё одного верного друга, Лу Эванса, отягощала должность и ответственность за целую эскадру, направленную колонизировать недавно открытый остров Тихого океана. Других близких знакомых у Дэвида не было.  
Поэтому один из лучших капитанов британского флота стоял возле своей яхты и пытался придумать что-нибудь, что спасло бы ситуацию. Расхваливаемый дядюшками острый ум Лаки направлял свои мысли куда-то далеко, к неведомой Атлантиде, отказываясь размышлять над более насущными вопросами. Где же достать напарника? Как не ошибиться с выбором? И как научиться доверять незнакомому человеку?  
— Эй!  
Лаки повернулся на зов, но никого перед собой не обнаружил.  
— Ниже гляди, дылда! Ты что же, из тех, кто видит лишь особей своего размера?  
Опустив взгляд, Дэвид увидел взъерошенного невысокого человечка, чьё раздражение показалось Лаки забавным. Настолько забавным, что он не сдержал смешка.

— А потом я съездил ему по носу, — завершил рассказ Джон «Верзила» Джонс, гордо глядя на учёного перед собой.  
Глава Британского Совета Науки, доктор Гектор Конвей был весьма удивлён, но виду не подал. Некоторые люди идеально вписываются в интерьер своего рабочего места, Конвей же заставил рабочее место, словно подогнанный по фигуре костюм, идеально соответствовать своим требованиям. В просторном кабинете роскошь отсутствовала: её с успехом заменяла обстоятельность. С паркетом из тёмного дерева гармонировал прочный широкий стол со множеством ящиков и полок, а вдоль стен выстроились наполненные книгами шкафы, чередуясь с различными приборами и оставив лишь несколько просветов для высоких окон.  
Конвей с интересом рассматривал гостя, внимательно отмечая каждую деталь — от кончиков рыжих волос до носков поношенных башмаков. Затем повернулся к Дэвиду, прикладывающему прохладный компресс к лицу.  
— Лаки, — Гектор старался говорить мягко, — ты уверен, что хочешь взять этого… господина с собой на такое опасное предприятие?  
— Да чего там опасного, — фыркнул Верзила. — Про Атлантиду всякий слышал.  
— Да? — повернулся к нему Конвей. — А что именно, позвольте узнать?  
В спокойном тоне учёного слышались интерес и лёгкая угроза. Ради своего приёмного сына он был готов на многое. Генри, второй опекун, сейчас находился в обсерватории, и Гектор чувствовал двойную ответственность. Раньше их было трое — трое неразлучных друзей: Гектор Конвей, Огастас Генри и Лоуренс Старр. Затем сердце Лоуренса похитила великолепная Барбара, и оба товарища его признали: лучше и прекраснее женщины не найти ни в Старом, ни в Новом Свете. Рождение маленького Дэвида было праздником для всего Совета, мальчик воспитывался совместными усилиями, радуя и родителей, и их друзей. Если бы не нападение пиратов… Из всего экипажа живым был обнаружен лишь Дэвид, пятилетний ребёнок в качающейся на волнах шлюпке. Он рассказывал позже пораженным опекунам, что мама спрятала его среди парусины, сложенной на шлюпке, а затем под покровом ночи и тумана помогла бежать. То, что дало пиратам подобраться незамеченными, спасло жизнь маленькому мальчику.  
А его опекуны продолжали воспитывать и оберегать Дэвида Старра, не прекращая следить за юношей даже сейчас, когда он уже получил звание капитана. И особенно тщательной проверке подвергались немногочисленные друзья Лаки.  
— Я слыхал, — Верзила говорил спокойно, без лишней дерзости, ясно осознавая, что перед ним глава Совета, но без малейшей робости или смущения, — что Атлантида — миф. Ещё слыхал, что там неведомые чудовища плавают, а пасти у них — тысячи и тысячи зубов, глотка с каравеллу длиной.  
— А что-то кроме слухов тебе известно? — в голосе Конвея появилась надменность. Бровь Верзилы дёрнулась.  
— О да, учёный господин, моя уметь читать и считать…  
— Верзила, — мягко позвал Лаки. — Расскажи то, что рассказал мне.  
Раздражение Джонса мигом исчезло.  
— Я видел, — поделился он, — корабль без парусов. Он шёл так быстро, словно летел над водой, затем врезался в берег. Это была старая «Санти»: обе мачты сломаны, от парусов — одни обрывки, шкоты болтаются… Мы обыскали весь корабль, нашли только боцмана, да и тот был полудохлым от страха. Он сказал, что видел огни под водой…  
— Может, это было отражение…  
— Ха! Отражение? Не лей грязь мне в уши! Как-то раз наш клипер проходил в том же месте, где перекосило «Санти». Мы зацепились за скалу, и пришлось расположиться на ночлег. Я лично видел огни под водой — и тени. Так что если вы думаете, что Атлантида существует, то там ей самое место!  
— Где — там? — уточнил Конвей.  
Лаки достал карту, разложив её на столе. Джонс ткнул пальцем, и Лаки тут же отметил там точку карандашом, измерив и подписав координаты.  
— Как будем добираться? — с интересом спросил Верзила, глядя то на одного учёного, то на другого.  
— Вот здесь будем идти вдоль берега, — Лаки чертил маршрут. — Здесь закупимся припасами и повернём до…  
— Моя ходить в море, моя знать карты, — перебил его Верзила. — Можешь не комментировать.  
Обиженно дёрнув плечом, Дэвид продолжил вести линию на карте, но уже молча. Джонс с ленивым интересом наблюдал за его действиями, но тоже не произносил больше ни слова, пока тот не закончил.  
— У тебя вода вместо мозгов, — заявил он, — раз ты намереваешься одолеть этот путь вдвоём. Я бы даже корабль не один снарядил, а штуки три, а ты…  
— Если боишься, малыш, можешь так и сказать.  
Следующие несколько минут Конвей с обеспокоенной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как невысокий Джонс пытается врезать его воспитаннику по лицу.  
— Вижу, — заметил он, кашлянув, чтобы привлечь в себе внимание, — Дэвид, тебя не отговорить. Надеюсь, ты не ошибся с выбором напарника.  
— Ошибся он, как же, да я… — раздалось тихое бормотание.  
— Авторитет Британского Совета Науки будет оберегать тебя среди людей, — продолжил Гектор. — Но не защитит от морской стихии. Поэтому, Лаки, будь осторожен.  
— Обещаю, дядюшка, я буду очень осторожен.  
— Ага, ещё одно слово о моём росте — и никуда не поплывёшь.  
— Верзила!

Теперь надпись на борту яхты разглядывали двое. Лаки смотрел на буквы, как на старых знакомых, чьи имена никак не можешь запомнить, Джон «Верзила» Джонс же больше любовался судном, а не его названием.  
— Ты думал управиться с этой красавицей один? — поднял бровь он.  
— Я мог бы, — пожал плечами Лаки. — Если закрепить правильно стаксель, то я смогу и верно держать руль, и управлять гротом.  
— Ага, — кивнул Верзила. — И если вдруг налетит сильный ветер, или потребуется поставить вторую мачту, или неожиданно налетят пираты…  
— Я взял тебя с собой. Доволен?  
— Более чем.  
Раздражение Дэвида не осталось незамеченным, но Верзила решил отложить этот разговор на потом. Там, в море, гораздо легче говорить о том, что скрывается в потаённых уголках души.

«Метеор» показал себя с хорошей стороны. Он летел по волнам правым галсом, и встречные суда уступали путь красивой яхте, идущие же тем же курсом даже не пытались угнаться за кораблём-молнией. Порт Плимута быстро исчез из виду, и теперь путь надо было держать вдоль берега до самого Лиссабона. У Лаки были бумаги, с которыми его без проблем пустили бы совершить остановку на Азорских островах, бывших собственностью Португалии; после чего предполагалось двигаться на запад до Бермудских островов. Остров Гамильтон являлся английской колонией, следовательно, экипаж «Метеора» вновь окажется на территории родных законов и привилегий.  
Но эти расстояния лишь на карте казались небольшими, а на воде это были недели и месяцы пути — зависело от погоды, течений, да чего угодно. Верзила привык мало разговаривать: не каждый находил общий язык с невысоким задирой; но Лаки мог молчать целыми днями, глядя на сизую дымку горизонта или золочёную восходом окантовку облаков. Верзила счёл лезть с разговорами ниже своего достоинства, но не забывал того, как его напарник оборвал разговор, стоило упомянуть пиратов.  
Об этом они ещё поговорят — когда будет момент.

Они задержались немного в Лиссабоне, впервые всерьёз поспорив. Закончив наблюдать за погрузкой припасов на «Метеор», Верзила примчался к разговаривающему с каким-то матросом Дэвиду.  
— Старр! — выдохнул он. — Эти гады пытаются нас надуть!  
— Разве?  
— Ты ящики видел? Там еды-то…  
— Да, — кивнул Лаки. — Как я и указал.  
— Что?! Ты с ума сошёл!  
— Видишь ли, Верзила, если мы нагрузим «Метеор» достаточным количеством пищи и воды, мы никуда не поплывём. Поэтому у нас с собой будут два опреснителя разной конструкции, оба проверены Советом, а рыбу ловить, думаю, ты умеешь…  
— Да иди ты, Старр!  
Верзила по-настоящему разозлился. Может, у Лаки есть звание, титул, учёная степень наконец, но это не делает его морским волком! Только идиот бы отправился покорять океан без достаточного запаса пищи! Да ещё и на яхте! На яхте — в океан!  
Нет, это решительно никуда не годилось.

Лаки обнаружил Верзилу в одном из портовых углов, именуемом по недоразумению «гостиным двором». Но здесь было на удивление чисто: это место служило пристанищем для солдат Её Величества, поэтому и обслуживали достойно. Верзила сидел за столом и смотрел на стакан с пивом, словно на злейшего врага.  
— Отвали, Старр. Ты сумасшедший, и я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.  
Джонс говорил негромко — в его планы не входило привлекать к себе внимание. Лаки вздохнул.  
— Верзила, — начал он, — пойми, нам нельзя задерживаться. Я должен разобраться в загадке Атлантиды, особенно после того, как узнал от тебя точное местонахождение.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что точное? — прищурился Верзила.  
Дэвид сжал губы, не зная, стоит ли отвечать.  
— Я знаю, — наконец произнёс он. — Я… я видел эти огни давным-давно.  
— Тогда ты понимаешь, что надо быть идиотом, чтобы соваться в океан без припасов.  
Лаки наклонился ближе, глядя прямо в глаза Верзилы.  
— Пойми, — его голос звучал мягко, но решительно, — я уверен, что мы найдём пропитание в океане. Благодаря исследованиям океанологического клуба Совета Науки я знаю о течениях и рыбах, которые водятся в них. Мы не останемся голодными, если отчалим вовремя.  
Взгляд Верзилы всё ещё выражал недоверие, и Лаки улыбнулся:  
— Если я ошибусь и мы начнём голодать, можешь съесть меня первым.  
Джонс хмыкнул, поднимаясь с места:  
— Начну с ляжек: уж больно ты их отъел, дылда длинноногая.

Залив казался совсем небольшим, но стоило яхте отойти от берега, как впечатление изменилось. Для человека, стоящего на краю огромного полуострова, всё оставалось как прежде, а вот для экипажа «Метеора» земля быстро превратилась во всё отдаляющуюся полоску — неровную, испещрённую лесом и ореолом гор. Дома вскоре стали совсем крошечными, а затем вовсе неразличимыми, и можно было лишь угадывать их местонахождение.  
Верзила изнывал от молчания спутника. Тот, казалось, оглох и онемел, игнорируя любые попытки завязать разговор; дни и ночи проходили без единого слова, и даже добыча воды и пропитания не заставляла Старра открыть рот. Ближе к Азорским островам Джонс уже чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, кидаясь репликами в адрес волн, моря, погоды и чаек. Вода добывалась с помощью опреснителей, рыба и вправду валила косяками; но признавать вслух правоту Старра не то чтобы не хотелось — казалось, Лаки и это не услышит, не издаст ни звука в ответ. Едва «Метеор» причалил, Верзила буквально сорвался с борта и, ощутив под ногами твёрдую землю, развернулся к закрепляющему швартовы Дэвиду:  
— Старр, — заявил он, — либо ты начинаешь со мной разговаривать, либо я ищу кого-нибудь другого для обмена словами. Ты на них уж слишком скуп.  
Лаки улыбнулся, но глядел при этом поверх спутника, и, обернувшись, Верзила сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская начальника порта: хмурого темноволосого мужчину в выцветшем плаще, нашивки на котором потемнели так сильно, что различить ранг можно было, лишь уткнувшись в ткань носом. Офицер бросил недоверчивый взгляд на яхту, сжал губы и повернулся к Дэвиду.  
— Офицер Бейли, — представился он. — Смотритель Вила-ду-Порту. Могу я увидеть ваши документы?  
Он выглядел мрачным пятном на ярком пейзаже: вокруг синело небо с гигантскими белыми облаками, солнечные лучи заставляли море ослепительно сиять, у причала толкались моряки и портовые рабочие, где-то слышался громкий женский смех, чайки, недовольно крича, носились над грузчиками и купцами, надеясь урвать лакомые куски пищи. Солнце заставляло даже неприглядные драные канаты и лужи мусора выглядеть гармонично, ведь, в конце концов, они тоже были частью портовой жизни.  
Дэвид протянул истрёпанную папку, в которой были все необходимые бумаги, заверенные печатями и подписями. Бейли, кутаясь в свой плащ, внимательно изучил каждый листок, затем вернул папку обратно.  
— Добро пожаловать на Санта-Марию, землю Португалии. Что нужно Совету Науки на Азорских островах?  
— Мы просто сделали небольшую остановку, чтобы закупить припасы, — Лаки приветливо улыбнулся, но его глаза всё ещё сковывал холод: всё дружелюбие было исключительно официальным, — и проверить один из опреснителей. Думаю, он барахлит. Кто может проверить его исправность?  
Бейли свёл брови, никак не реагируя на улыбку:  
— Если свернёте сейчас налево, пройдёте прямо по улице до площади, напротив церкви будет магазин часовщика. Если его владелец на месте, он осмотрит ваш прибор. Но, по мне, вам стоит запастись пресной водой — все эти механизмы не очень-то надёжны.  
— Мы позаботимся об этом, — пообещал Лаки.  
— Попутного ветра, — буркнул офицер и, взмахнув полами плаща, развернулся и зашагал в сторону громко спорящих между собой торговцев. Тут же послышались извинения: похоже, Бейли здесь уважали.  
Вздохнув, Дэвид вновь обратил взгляд на своего спутника. Тот был подозрительно молчалив, и это заставило напрячься: Лаки уже привык, что Джонс любит поболтать, и было даже странно всё время находиться рядом с кем-то, кроме Лу и Бена.  
— Ну что, — он чуть наклонил голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, — пройдёмся?  
Верзила хрустнул костяшками пальцев и позволил гневу вырваться наружу:  
— Так второй опреснитель был неисправен?! — закричал он, не жалея воздуха.  
— Он лишь слегка барахлит, — скулы у Лаки побледнели, а если Джонс и научился что-нибудь понимать в невербальных сигналах Дэвида, то это означало страх или ярость. Верзила выбрал первое.  
— Океан — это не шутки, — прошипел он. — Прежде чем мы пойдём к Бермудам, ты мне лично объяснишь назначение каждого винтика на корабле. И пока я не буду уверен, что всё в порядке, мы не отшвартуемся, ясно, Старр?!  
Тот ошеломлённо кивнул.  
— Не думал, что в столь маленьком теле может крыться такая ярость…  
Верзила мстительно пнул Лаки по щиколотке: не опасно, но ощутимо.  
— Не думал, что в твоей большой башке так мало ума!

В лавку часовщика они отправились вместе. Дэвид так осторожно нёс требующий проверки опреснитель, что Верзила не преминул съязвить:  
— Если эта штука такая хрупкая, то отчего ты не оставил её пылиться за витриной в музее бесполезных изобретений?  
— Ты вообще знаешь, как работает опреснитель? — тон Лаки стал поучающим, и Джонс мгновенно вспылил.  
— Да тебе любой матрос его соберёт! Правда, подобную модель вижу впервые, — уже спокойнее признал он.  
— Здесь используется специальный материал, способный накапливать и отдавать тепло, а здесь — тонкое чёрное покрытие, — Дэвид увлёкся. — Вдобавок, выпаривание ускоряется благодаря реакции…  
Верзила слушал вполуха, глазея по сторонам. Белостенные дома обрамляли улицу, направляя поток спешивших к пристани людей — прибыли несколько крупных торговых кораблей, и каждый искал возможность выгодно сбыть или найти товар. Лаки же словно не замечал никого вокруг, продолжая рассказывать:  
— А тончайший слой металлической фольги…  
— Мы пришли, — перебил его Верзила.  
Прямо перед путешественниками высилась небольшая церковь — такая же, как и в любом колониальном порту. Люди увозили с собой надежды, и на новых землях строили такие же храмы, как и на родине, стараясь сохранить старые порядки. Напротив, как и обещал офицер Бейли, располагался двухэтажный дом, первый этаж которого занимал магазин без вывески — зато множество часовых механизмов красовалось за витриной, так что ошибиться было невозможно.  
Звякнул колокольчик на входной двери, и мужчина за прилавком поднял голову:  
— Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь?  
В его руках был сложный механизм, предположить назначение которого Лаки бы и не взялся. Всё пространство вокруг занимали часы, механические устройства, взаимодействующие друг с другом шестерёнки, металлические трубы и прочие детали. Их создатель — в этом не было сомнения — вышел из-за прилавка, небрежным жестом пригладив рыжие волосы, ослепительно улыбнулся и протянул руку:  
— Доктор Родж Наменну Сартон. Приятно встретить здесь коллегу-учёного.  
Лаки осторожно положил требующий проверки опреснитель на стол и пожал ладонь Сартона.  
— Дэвид Старр, Британский Совет Науки. Я слышал о ваших заводных механизмах, но даже не думал встретить вас лично.  
Родж повернулся к опреснителю:  
— Я предпочитаю уединение. Здесь довольно оживлённо, поэтому я могу отправлять письма, получать новости и заказывать нужные детали. — Сартон наклонился над опреснителем: — А, понимаю. Думаете, миниатюрное повреждение оболочки?  
— Да, но без хорошей линзы не разглядеть, так ли это. И без проверки давления…  
— Я понял, — Сартон достал две складных табуретки и ловко поставил их возле стола. — Думаю, это займёт не больше двадцати минут. Чаю?  
— Нет, спа…  
— Да! — вмешался Верзила. — Может, пора перестать меня игнорировать и обратить внимание на простого смертного, не потратившего годы на обучение высоконаучной ерунде?  
Сартон удивлённо моргнул, словно только что заметил Джонса.  
— Прошу меня простить, — на его лице вновь появилась вежливая улыбка. — Мы, учёные, имеем свойство увлекаться мелочами, и часто не видим дальше своего носа.  
— Я заметил, — пробурчал Верзила, но протянутую руку пожал. — Так что там с чаем? И что с опреснителем?  
— Дэниел! — громко крикнул Сартон, обернувшись. — Три чашки чая, пожалуйста!  
Раздались ровные шаги, и в комнату вошёл ещё один человек — точная копия доктора Сартона, словно брат-близнец или зеркальное отражение: такие же рыжие волосы, внимательный взгляд, загорелая кожа.  
Лаки поражённо смотрел, как тот, не обращая внимания на гостей, насыпал высушенные чайные листья в чашки.  
— Ваш брат?  
— Мой шедевр, — доктор Сартон гордо улыбнулся. — Автоматон. Пока может выполнять лишь простые действия, но я хочу усовершенствовать его настолько, чтобы никто и не отличил от живого человека.  
Чёткие механические движения хоть и не были лишены плавности, выдавали рукотворное происхождение автоматона, но оторопь брала от того, как внешность искусственного человека повторяла облик создателя — нельзя было заметить разницы.  
— Когда-нибудь, — убеждённо сказал Сартон, — такие, как Дэниел, заменят людей на фабриках и заводах. Уже сейчас используются станки и сложные механизмы, но широкое распространение автоматонов…  
— Это полная ерунда, — раздался резкий голос одновременно со звоном дверного колокольчика.  
У порога стоял офицер Бейли. С неприязнью взглянув на Дэниела, он отряхнул плащ и скрестил руки на груди:  
— Ограблен корабль из Сан-Августина, который направлялся сюда, доктор. Большая часть команды была убита вместе с капитаном, но старший помощник с тремя матросами выжили и добрались до берега. Мне досталась радость сообщить лично, что весь ваш груз достался пиратам.  
Лаки побледнел при упоминании пиратов. Доктор Сартон нахмурился, гневно взглянув на офицера:  
— А вы счастливы, как я посмотрю?  
— Эти машины, — Бейли ткнул пальцем в сторону автоматона, разливающего чай, — до добра не доведут. Бездушные железки не способны по-настоящему заменить человека. Они ненадёжны — как и проклятые торговцы. Уже пятый корабль подряд пропадает в Бермудском треугольнике, и каждый раз дело в пиратах, возомнивших себя королями морей.  
— Извините, — Дэвид резко поднялся со своего места. — Я бы хотел поскорее отплыть. Доктор Сартон, я скоро зайду за опреснителем и заплачу, сколько вы скажете.  
Верзила вскочил, поспешно догоняя Лаки. Бейли проводил обоих гостей настороженным взглядом и вновь уставился на Сартона, готовясь продолжить спор.

Верзила поравнялся с Дэвидом лишь через несколько минут — тот едва не срывался на бег.  
— Что случилось, Лаки?  
— Ничего.  
— Брехня! — Верзила выскочил вперёд, преградив Дэвиду дорогу. — Старр, я не слепой! Так скажи, почему ты так остро реагируешь на любое упоминание о пиратах?  
Лаки вздохнул, запустил ладонь в волосы, почесал затылок и отвёл взгляд в сторону, нехотя выдавив из себя:  
— Моих родителей убили пираты, когда я был маленьким.  
— О.  
Верзила не придумал ничего умнее, чем «О». Какого чёрта? Старр стал ему если не другом, то довольно близким человеком, и это дурацкое «О», словно личная трагедия Лаки и сочувствия не стоит! Спешно желая что-то добавить, Джонс выпалил:  
— И ты, получается, решил стать чем-то вроде мстителя, да? Начал бороться с пиратами?  
Лаки изумился:  
— Нет, конечно! Я что, похож на идиота?  
— Тогда почему ты так подорвался при новости о них?  
Усмехнувшись, Лаки потрепал Верзилу по плечу:  
— Потому что я хочу добраться до места как можно быстрее. Мои родители погибли в Бермудском треугольнике, — и направился в сторону прилавков.

Следующие полтора часа ушли на то, чтобы выбрать и приобрести провиант и воду — припасы должны были быть свежими и качественными. Дэвид задумчиво ходил от торговца к торговцу, ограничиваясь несколькими короткими словами или молчанием, и Верзила вновь начинал изнывать от скуки и глазеть по сторонам.  
— А ты заметил, — прошептал он, — что тот офицер за тобой таскается?  
Лаки оглянулся. Офицер Бейли прислонился к белой стене дома напротив, даже не пытаясь быть незаметным, и буравил гостей взглядом.  
— Следите за нами?  
— Разумеется, — Бейли подошёл ближе и втянул носом воздух. — Выбираете только самое лучшее? Похоже, дела у британцев идут неплохо.  
— Совет Науки не жалеет денег на исследования, а у нас сугубо научная миссия, — отчеканил Лаки. Ему стал неприятен тон офицера, и Бейли это сразу же заметил.  
— Не злитесь, Дэвид. Я просто не доверяю чужакам.  
— Доктору Сартону вы тоже не доверяете, хотя он уже успел здесь обжиться.  
Бейли фыркнул.  
— Я не верю в его идею заменить людей механизмами.  
— Почему? — Лаки не думал, что португальский офицер может быть таким закоснелым консерватором. — Эта колония существует благодаря научным знаниям о морях, океанах, кораблестроении — так почему вы усердно отрицаете возможность нового технического прорыва?  
— Дело не в этом, — офицер нахмурился. — Вы не слышали речей Сартона. Он предлагает заменить рабочих-людей автоматонами: мол, они не только способны неустанно трудиться, но так же и не злы, не корыстны, не могут красть и делать что-либо, чего в них не встроили.  
— Разве это плохо? — удивился Лаки.  
Бейли пристально уставился ему в глаза и отчётливо произнёс:  
— Если есть зло в человеке — надо с ним бороться, а не заменять механической деталью. Поэтому-то я и не доверяю вашей учёной компании, Дэвид.  
Он отвернулся и вновь занял позицию в отдалении, продолжая наблюдать за всеми торговцами поблизости.  
— Неприятный тип, — поёжился Верзила. — Если хочешь, я ему наглости поубавлю в старой доброй драке.  
— Не стоит, — улыбнулся Лаки. — Это его мнение. А ты что думаешь по этому поводу?  
— Я? — ухмыльнулся Джонс. — Да мне наплевать. Всё это само случится или нет, и наше дело — плыть по течению и привыкать к новому.  
— Неплохо сказано.  
— Ну ещё бы!

Они ещё некоторое время бродили по торговым рядам, затем вернулись к лавке часовщика. Доктор Сартон их уже ждал:  
— Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся он, указывая на опреснитель. — Была нарушена целостность…  
Верзила зевнул. Ему не очень-то хотелось слушать беседу двух учёных, а вот сидевший в углу автоматон был по-настоящему интересен. Джонс безо всякого стеснения подошёл вплотную и начал разглядывать искусно выполненный механизм. Лицо сложно было отличить от человеческого, но Верзила был уверен, что все подвижные элементы прятались под костюмом.  
Затем Джонс принялся рассматривать висящие на стенах чертежи: в основном малопонятные схемы, разбавленные несколькими рисунками.  
— Что-то интересное, малыш? — Лаки подошёл и встал рядом, изучая изображение, на которое Верзила смотрел прямо сейчас.  
— Ещё раз так назовёшь — ноги оторву, — пообещал Джонс. — Тут картинка с радужными скатами. Не думал, что кто-то подобрался к ним настолько близко, чтобы разглядеть все детали.  
На большом листе бумаги было изображено плоское существо с длинными широкими плавниками-крыльями, похожее на обычного морского ската, но окрашенное в яркие цвета, словно сумасшедший художник опрокинул свою палитру.  
— Лу рассказывал, что он видел множество радужных скатов. Они мигрируют по всему океану крупными стаями, их хорошо видно из-за яркого окраса, но невозможно поймать.  
— Лу?  
— Лу Эванс, мой коллега, сейчас занят в проекте колонизации одной из групп островов Тихого океана.  
Верзила фыркнул:  
— Говорят, эти твари умеют читать мысли. Поэтому и ускользают из сетей в самый последний момент.  
— Интересная гипотеза, — вмешался Сартон. — Но я не верю в подобные рассказы. Скорее всего, радужные скаты просто достаточно умны, чтобы заметить сети.  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Лаки. — Океан скрывает много загадок.

Они попрощались с доктором Сартоном и спешно направились к «Метеору». Купленный провиант уже подтаскивали к яхте, небрежно скидывая рядом, и Лаки вырвался вперёд, возмущённый.  
— Будьте поаккуратнее!  
Грузчик смерил Дэвида и опреснитель в его руках презрительным взглядом.  
— Британцы, — пробормотал он и отвернулся, продолжая игнорировать Лаки.  
Верзила нахмурился и подошёл ближе к рабочему.  
— Эй, — громко заявил он. — Громила!  
Тот обернулся:  
— Чего, коротышка?  
Вместо ответа Верзила прицельно пнул рабочего, после чего взглянул сверху вниз на упавшего здоровяка:  
— За подобное поведение следует извиниться, понял? И перед моим другом Дэвидом — тоже! Или мне ещё разок поучить тебя хорошим манерам?  
Рабочий пробормотал пару ругательств, но после замаха Верзилы начал просить прощения. Отходя, он продолжал прихрамывать и вполголоса бранить нахального коротышку.  
— Ты что, не умеешь постоять за себя? — фыркнул Верзила, провожая грузчика взглядом.  
— Умею, — на лице Лаки появилась тень недовольства. — Просто не считаю нужным заострять внимание на подобных моментах.  
Джонс запрыгнул на борт яхты.  
— Ты, похоже, нелегко сходишься с людьми, если это не такие же одержимые учёные, как ты, — заметил он. — Как же ты заводишь друзей?  
— У меня есть друзья, — сдержанно ответил Лаки.  
— Да? О, и сколько же?  
— Двое.  
Верзила расхохотался.  
— Вижу, ты просто душа компании, Старр!  
— Просто я не вожусь с кем попало, — парировал тот.  
— О-о, и кто же я? Тоже не кто попало или вынужденная мера, чтобы ты не сгнил в океане от одиночества?  
В этот раз Лаки ответил не сразу.  
— Ты мой друг — если дойдём до конца, — тихо произнёс он.  
Джонс не стал развивать тему дальше.

Океан продолжал благоприятствовать путешественникам, чему Верзила не переставал удивляться. Лаки хмыкал и напоминал о множестве карт самого разного толка, которые им предоставил Британский Совет Науки: карту течений, ветров, осадков и температур, графики и цифры, выраженные на координатной сетке в линии удачного маршрута. Вживую же это была бескрайняя лазурная синева, то сияющая, как тысяча драгоценных камней, на солнце, то темнеющая от пробегающих облаков — но ни разу не обернувшаяся мрачной бурей или обжигающим штилем. «Метеор» резво мчался к Бермудским островам, оба опреснителя работали исправно, рыба водилась в изобилии. Как-то раз путешественники обнаружили целый плавучий островок из водорослей, в котором яхта чудом не увязла — преграда была абсолютно не заметна на расстоянии.  
Лаки внимательно рассмотрел находку и швырнул ком водорослей Верзиле.  
— А вот и необходимый йод!  
— Ты собираешься это есть? — скривился тот. — Нет, мне, конечно, приходилось с голодухи жрать всякую дрянь, но…  
— Сперва мы разложим их под солнцем и высушим, а затем можно будет есть. Ты удивишься, насколько они вкусные.  
Верзила осторожно принюхался к склизким листьям.  
— Это ты меня удивляешь, Старр.

Высохшие водоросли имели странный стойкий привкус травы и отдавали солью, но Джонс вынужден был признать, что вкус их и вправду не так уж плох. Лаки брал с собой лишь те продукты, что содержали необходимые для поддержания здоровья вещества, и в кои-то веки Верзила был рад тому, что не приходится следить за питанием — предыдущие капитаны не сильно заботились о простых матросах, и порой приходилось драться за последний лимон.  
— Как думаешь, мы встретим пиратов на пути к Бермудам?  
Лаки стоял спиной к Верзиле, и было сложно догадаться о его реакции. С секундной заминкой он ответил ровно:  
— Надеюсь, нет.  
Джонс хмыкнул:  
— Зачем ты ищешь Атлантиду?  
В этот раз пауза перед ответом была чуть дольше.  
— Потому что я уверен, что она существует, а её открытие начнёт новую эпоху науки.  
— Врёшь.  
— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Лаки.  
Верзила заткнулся. Похоже, Атлантида была как-то связана с пиратами, и, что хуже, для Старра представляла особенный интерес. Совершенно особенный. Что ж, Джонс помнил Гектора Конвея, и, разумеется, помнил, что сказал ему приёмный отец Старра перед отплытием.  
«Береги моего сына».  
Верзила обещал следить, чтобы романтично-одержимый Лаки вернулся живым и здоровым. А значит, выполнит своё слово любой ценой.

Из всей Бермудской группы для остановки лучше всего подходил Гамильтон — удобно расположенный остров, в бухте которого можно было без опасений расположить «Метеор». Едва яхта оказалась пришвартована, Лаки устало выдохнул и сел прямо на причале.  
— Приятно ощутить под ногами твёрдую землю? — Верзила сел рядом. Сейчас оставалось найти удобное место для ночлега — Джонс до сих пор не мог простить Лаки того, что на Азорских островах они так и не отдохнули.  
— Да, — лаконично согласился Лаки.

Они заночевали на втором этаже гостиницы. Экономка, златовласая красавица с солнечной улыбкой, улыбнулась Дэвиду и едва скрыла смешок при виде Верзилы.  
— Добро пожаловать в «Солярию», — она сняла ключ с крючка и проверила номер бирки. — Ваша комната — номер три, вверх по лестнице и вторая дверь налево.  
— Спасибо, мисс?..  
— Миссис Глэдия, — поправила та. — Мой муж сейчас служит в армии Её Величества.  
— Сочувствую вашей разлуке, — смутился Лаки.  
— Не стоит, — подмигнула Глэдия. — Место его службы не так уж и далеко, и мы видимся почти каждую неделю. Он рассказывает мне столько историй, что наши дети не останутся без сказок.  
Верзила замер, занеся ногу над ступенькой, затем развернулся.  
— Миссис Глэдия, — его глаза горели интересом, — а ваш супруг не рассказывал вам, случайно, чего-нибудь про Бермудский треугольник?  
Лаки остановился, ожидая ответа. Глэдия задумалась.  
— Конечно, — наконец сказала она. — Недавно их эскадра шла мимо Саргассова моря, и муж рассказывал, что вахтенный наблюдал ночью странные огни под водой. Он послал за капитаном, но когда тот прибыл, никаких огней не оказалось, — Глэдия понизила голос, — зато среди водорослей виднелся сияющий силуэт фрегата.  
— Пожар? — предположил Верзила.  
— Нет, он светился голубым призрачным светом. — Оглянувшись на висящий на стене орден — очевидно, награду мужа — Глэдия вздохнула: — Меня подобные рассказы пугают и интригуют. Слава Богу, что сейчас мой милый несёт службу по другую сторону островов, подальше от Бермудского треугольника.  
— А вам не страшно здесь жить? — бестактно спросил Верзила.  
— Я не одна, — Глэдия с улыбкой пожала плечами. — Тем более, здесь расположен королевский гарнизон, и вряд ли пираты, сколько бы их ни было в Бермудском треугольнике, осмелятся атаковать Гамильтон.

— Мне кажется, морская соль въелась в меня похлеще любой заразы, — пожаловался Верзила, яростно оттирая кожу. Вода в бадье уже была серой, кое-где виднелись остатки мыльной пены. — А всё ты, Старр! Ты и твоё безумное путешествие на яхте через океан!  
Лаки, уже умывшийся, блаженно растянулся на кровати. Комнаты в «Солярии» были чистые, светлые и прибранные, отдохнуть здесь было одно удовольствие. Глэдия показала, где можно найти воду и бадью для умывания, и удалилась готовить ужин для себя и постояльцев.  
— Чудесное местечко, — Верзила вылез из воды и начал вытираться заботливо оставленным хозяйкой полотенцем. — Даже жаль будет покидать его. Кстати, когда помчимся дальше?  
— Завтра утром, — Лаки бросил взгляд на Верзилу и тут же отвёл глаза. — Чем быстрее прибудем туда, тем лучше.

Ужинали путешественники вместе с хозяйкой гостиницы. Глэдия представила Лаки и Верзилу паре, которая остановилась в комнате на первом этаже. Чёрные волосы девушки были коротко острижены, мужчина нервно оглядывался в сторону двери от малейшего шума. Оба они выглядели довольно утомлёнными, и это вкупе со взглядом Глэдии остановило Лаки и Верзилу от расспросов.  
— Мы с Нойс были колонистами, — мужчина, назвавшийся Эндрю, сжал губы. — Но до колоний мы не доплыли. На наш корабль напали пираты, и только вовремя появившийся флагман Её Величества спас нас от неминуемой гибели.  
Он сделал паузу. Нойс накрыла его ладонь своей, мягко поглаживая и успокаивая, — тот явно вспоминал не лучшие минуты своей жизни.  
— Корабль вёз новобранцев для несения службы на острове Гамильтон, — продолжил Эндрю. — Мы решили остаться здесь, пока какое-нибудь судно не отвезёт нас обратно к берегам Англии.  
— Ужасно! — хлопнул себя по колену Верзила. — Королеве пора собрать весь свой флот и направить её к Бермудам, чтобы выжечь пиратскую заразу навсегда!  
— Это сложно, — вздохнул Эндрю. — Эти воды хранят много тайн, и после карательной операции, которую устроила Англия шестнадцать лет назад, здесь собрались все уцелевшие бандиты. Самые хитрые, самые изворотливые… Нет, лучше убраться отсюда подальше.  
— Но королевский гарнизон здесь, — мягко напомнила Глэдия. — Нам не о чем беспокоиться.  
— Я бы не был в этом столь уверен…  
— Простите, — вмешался Лаки, до этого внимательно наблюдавший за беседой. — Что вы имеете в виду под тайнами этих вод? Что здесь особенного?  
Эндрю вздрогнул.  
— Тайны? — он сглотнул. — Саргассы! Вот истинное проклятие этих морей! И, — Эндрю нервно бросил взгляд за окно, где виднелся залив, — морские чудовища.  
— Вы их видели?  
— Ни одного, — признался Эндрю. — Но я слышал ужасные истории, видел сломанные корабли — огромные корабли были разрушены, словно великан смял их в своих ладонях!  
— Жуткое местечко, — согласился Верзила, доедая жареную куриную ногу. — Поэтому этот идиот рядом со мной собирается туда отправиться.  
Эндрю дёрнулся и посмотрел в глаза Лаки. Тот встретил его взгляд с непоколебимым спокойствием.  
— Мы разыскиваем Атлантиду. Британский Совет Науки посвятил…  
Его перебил жуткий нечеловеческий вопль. Кричала Нойс.

Эндрю осторожно обнимал свою возлюбленную и шептал ей что-то на ухо, пока та бессвязно всхлипывала.  
— Я извиняюсь, — негромко произнёс Лаки, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Я не думал, что у миссис Нойс будет приступ паники из-за моих слов.  
Эндрю бросил на него взгляд, полный сострадания:  
— Не ищите это место! Забудьте про него. Это самый лучший совет, который я могу вам дать, — он повернулся к девушке. — Тише, Нойс, не думай ни о чём…  
— Признайся, Старр, — заявил Верзила, едва они с Лаки поднялись в свою комнату, — теперь ты хочешь найти Атлантиду ещё больше.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул тот.  
— Не думаешь расспросить ту парочку поподробнее? Им явно что-то известно, это даже мне видно. Не похожи они на колонистов, скорее — на беглых заключённых.  
Лаки ненадолго задумался.  
— Нет, — в конце концов сказал он. — Заключённые или нет, но Нойс действительно было страшно. У меня есть друг, Бен Василевский, специалист по человеческому разуму. Если бы он был здесь — я попросил бы его помочь нам. Но так… Я не думаю, что стоит заставлять этих людей ворошить ужасы прошлого.  
— Ну да, — проворчал Верзила. — Гораздо веселее вляпаться в эти ужасы самим.

Лаки с удовольствием развалился на своей постели. Несмотря на браваду, было приятно наконец-то отдохнуть от длительного путешествия: хорошенько умыться, поесть и спать на кровати, которая не будет качаться туда-сюда на волнах. Свежий ветер залива приносил солёный запах морской воды, шелестели листья и трава; со стороны казарм, расположившихся в этой же долине, доносились голоса и смех солдат, слышался птичий свист. В соседнем доме, у одного из окон напротив, женский голос завёл колыбельную, да так чисто, что Лаки, убаюканный тихой ночной прохладой, вскоре уснул.  
Разбудил его грохот. На первом этаже гостиницы что-то происходило, и Лаки рванулся вниз. Он не боялся, что его могут заметить — у лестницы и так было шумно. В свете взошедшей луны, пробивающемся в окна, Лаки увидел, как двое крепких мужчин пытались справиться с Нойс. Та отчаянно вырывалась. Эндрю уже лежал на полу — возможно, без сознания.  
— Что здесь творится? — шепнул Верзила, подкравшийся так неслышно, что Лаки чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Спасаем Нойс, потом разберёмся.  
Но их опередили. Зажёгся свет, и в дверном проёме появилась миссим Глэдия с фонарём в одной руке и со шпагой в другой.  
— Не двигаться, — приказала она, ставя фонарь на полку рядом с собой.  
Разумеется, в жизни эти слова никогда не работают. Один из неизвестных бандитов удерживал Нойс, другой рванулся к хозяйке гостиницы, доставая саблю. Глэдия парировала первый удар, уводя чужой клинок в сторону, затем резким уколом достала противника. Тот упал на пол, а его соучастник отшвырнул Нойс — и тут Глэдии пришлось нелегко, потому что второй нападающий оказался более умелым фехтовальщиком.  
Верзила поспешил на помощь Нойс, тогда как Лаки сбил оппонента Глэдии с ног и вырубил мощным ударом. Затем повернулся к хозяйке:  
— Надо связать его как можно крепче.  
Пока Глэдия ловко стягивала верёвкой руки и ноги попавшегося громилы, Лаки наклонился над тем, которому достался укол в плечо.  
— Сколько вас здесь?  
Тот пробормотал сквозь сжатые зубы несколько проклятий, и Дэвид, нахмурившись, оглянулся на Нойс и Верзилу:  
— Как она?  
— В порядке, несколько ушибов.  
— Эндрю тоже, — добавила Глэдия.  
— Я спрашиваю ещё раз, — Лаки вновь обратился к пойманному бандиту. — Сколько вас здесь? Не заставляй меня добавлять к твоей ране ещё пару порезов.  
Верзила едва не вздрогнул от того, как холодно прозвучали эти слова. На бандита они тоже произвели впечатление, и он пробормотал:  
— Снаружи… д-двое.  
— Надеюсь, ты достаточно осмотрителен, чтобы не лгать, — Лаки отодвинулся, давая возможность Глэдии связать допрашиваемого. — Верзила, ты остаёшься здесь, охраняешь Нойс, Эндрю и миссис Глэдию. Я попробую обезвредить тех, что остались, и позову сюда солдат Её Величества.  
— Но…  
Не дослушав возражения Верзилы, Дэвид осторожно отворил окно и выпрыгнул наружу, держа в руке саблю одного из нападавших. Свою шпагу он оставил на «Метеоре», и теперь об этом сильно пожалел: своё оружие было намного привычнее и удобнее лежало в руке.  
Ещё двое бандитов обнаружились у двери — стояли на страже. Один озирался по сторонам, второй собирался войти внутрь — и Лаки решил не медлить.  
Первый удар Дэвида был парирован, но Лаки подался назад, вынуждая противника атаковать, а затем отвёл его саблю в сторону, рванулся вперёд и резко ударил рукоятью по запястью врага. Под мерзкий хруст сломанной кости и оглушительный крик раненого, Лаки нанёс ещё один удар, убеждаясь, что в этот раз оставит врага без сознания. В этот момент второй разбойник успел достать оружие и — оказался снесён резко распахнувшейся дверью, едва не впечатавшей его в стену дома.  
— А ты говорил — оставайся здесь, — хмыкнул Верзила, подошёл к поверженному противнику и пнул его ещё пару раз, чтобы точно не поднялся.  
Лаки рассмеялся — и вдруг резко метнул свою саблю туда, где мгновение назад была голова Верзилы.  
— Твою ж!.. — начал было Джонс, отскакивая в сторону и оборачиваясь. Позади него осел на траву ещё один из бандитов, судорожно дёргающимися руками пытающийся достать клинок из груди.  
— Ты его убил!  
— Он был готов убить тебя, — даже при свете луны было заметно, как побледнел Лаки. — Я испугался.  
Верзила фыркнул.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. — А теперь я сбегаю к казармам да всыплю солдатам за ротозейство, — он осторожно ткнул носком сапога мертвеца. — И как эти мерзавцы пробрались на остров?

Солдаты королевского гарнизона сперва рассмеялись при виде Верзилы, но едва услышали, что опасность грозит миссис Глэдии, тут же помчались в сторону «Солярии». Забрали связанных пленников, утащили тело и забросали вопросами Нойс и едва пришедшего в себя Эндрю.  
— Нет, я не знаю, кто это такие, — утомлённо повторил уже в десятый раз Эндрю. — Не знаю, почему они напали на нас.  
— Но один из них — разыскиваемый в двух странах пират, — возразил офицер, возглавлявший отряд. — Они не могли просто так пробраться сюда и ни с того ни с сего…  
В конце концов, Глэдия вежливо вытолкала солдат, посоветовав заняться своими делами и допрашивать бандитов, а не пострадавших. Офицер извинился и пообещал выставить ночной караул вокруг «Солярии» и у пристани, чтобы избежать повторного нападения.  
— У нас была довольно шумная ночь, — сказала Глэдия, улыбнувшись. — Давайте выспимся хорошенько.

«Метеор» покинул гавань на рассвете. Разбудив миссис Глэдию, Лаки сдал ей комнату, доплатил за завтрак и вместе с Верзилой отправился в путь.  
— Вы не боитесь, что ваши другие постояльцы могут навлечь на вас беду? — уже выходя за порог, спросил у хозяйки Верзила.  
— Мой муж, как и я, считает, что любая леди должна уметь постоять за себя, — подмигнула Глэдия. — Я всегда готова дать отпор. Но не думаю, что это потребуется.  
— Она такая доверчивая, — посетовал Верзила, травя стаксель-шкот. — Надо будет на обратном пути заглянуть сюда, проверить, всё ли в порядке.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — отстранённо пробормотал Лаки, вычерчивая карандашом линии на карте. — Нам осталось совсем немного.  
— Это-то меня и пугает, — буркнул Верзила.  
Джон «Верзила» Джонс не боялся приключений, наоборот: предстоявшая буча вызывала у него энтузиазм и желание поскорее уже навести шороху. Но Старр, хоть и имел кучу регалий и звание капитана, выглядел абсолютно не приспособленным к реальной жизни. О да, он виртуозно управлял яхтой, умел найти в океане съедобные водоросли и отличить их от ядовитых, даже рыбу Дэвид разделывал мастерски! Но абсолютная наивность Старра в вопросах безопасности, выражающаяся в полной уверенности в собственной неуязвимости заставляла Верзилу сочувствовать Гектору Конвею, вынужденному за этим остолопом следить. Правда, теперь бремя няньки для Дэвида Старра оказалось на плечах Верзилы, ну да чёрт с этим — Джонс попадал и не в такие передряги!

«Метеор» резво шёл своим курсом. Был полдень, солнце сияло почти над самой головой, превращая водную поверхность в тысячи серебряных зеркал. Ужасная жара, вызывая жажду, в то же время заставляла опреснители работать быстрее, чтобы путешественники могли напиться вдоволь.  
Дэвид, стоило отойти от берега, начал пристально вглядываться в волны.  
— Ищешь огни? — предположил Верзила. — Так они только в темноте видны.  
— Ищу то, что их вызывает.  
Верзила сплюнул, поморщившись.  
— Мы после той ночи, когда глазели на огни и тени под водой, тоже пытались найти что-нибудь. Там не было ни-че-го! Вода и водоросли, да морская пена!  
Лаки не ответил. Он продолжал всматриваться в океан за бортом, упрямо цепляясь за уверенность в том, что что-то должно случиться.  
Когда-то эти же волны, это же течение несло шлюпку с маленьким Дэвидом Старром, перепуганным до полусмерти, прочь от неминуемой гибели. Уже позже Лаки вспоминал об этих секундах ужаса, когда вокруг был лишь обезумевший океан, а в ушах стояли крики умирающих людей и дьявольский хохот предводителя пиратов — хоть Лаки не видел его, но его голос остался в памяти на всю жизнь. Среди бушующих волн, взъерошившихся белыми гребнями, сверкали огни, словно где-то на дне морском неведомые существа решили устроить карнавал теней, праздник во время резни.  
Лаки поймал себя на том, что, уйдя в свои мысли, забылся и перестал наблюдать за океаном. Вглядевшись в волны, он замер и прищурился, надеясь, что увиденное — не мираж и не обман зрения.  
— Радужные скаты! — Лаки не верил своим глазам. — Малыш, глянь-ка, радужные скаты!  
Верзила, уже настроившийся поворчать по поводу прозвища, перегнулся через борт и обомлел: больше десятка красочных животных сопровождало «Метеор», держась на разумном расстоянии от яхты.  
Лаки наблюдал за скатами, ощущая растущее желание достать кусочки недавно выловленной рыбы и бросить их за борт. Опомнился он, когда уже потянул руку к корму.  
— Эй, малыш, — крикнул он, — у тебя тоже появилось непреодолимое намерение покормить скатов?  
— И у тебя?  
— Похоже, эти существа умеют улавливать эмоции и влиять на них, — рассмеялся Лаки. — Хотя бы за это они заслуживают рыбы!  
Он бросил скатам несколько кусочков, и те тут же подхватили добычу.  
— А вдруг они заставят тебя прыгнуть за борт и утопиться, а затем обглодают твои кости? — проворчал Верзила, тоже, впрочем, кинувший в воду угощение.  
— Не думаю, — Лаки заинтересованно смотрел, как скаты поедают лакомство.  
«Метеор» продолжил идти по заданному маршруту. Ещё некоторое время радужные скаты мчались вровень с яхтой, но вскоре свернули южнее.  
— Интересно, как им удаётся плыть так быстро? — пробормотал Лаки. — Жаль, что мы не можем поймать одного такого и рассмотреть поближе. Зато теперь ясно, как они, несмотря на яркий окрас, ухитряются охотиться.  
— А вдруг они решат поохотиться на тебя?  
Лаки фыркнул:  
— Я для них слишком крупный.  
— В этом я с ними согласен!

Через полчаса Верзила вдруг насторожился и вгляделся в горизонт.  
— Слышишь?  
— Что? — Дэвид, сколько ни напрягал слух, не мог понять, что именно встревожило напарника.  
— Какой-то шум… Низкий рёв, словно водопад, только какой-то странный…  
Теперь и Лаки услышал необычный звук. Отражаясь от воды, шум искажался, и было трудно понять, что могло издавать этот гул.  
— Сейчас ты решишь подойти поближе, чтобы узнать, в чём причина?  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли, малыш.  
— Ещё раз такое ляпнешь — полетишь за борт, дылда!  
Перекидывая гик на другой борт, Лаки рассмеялся, но тут же посерьёзнел.  
— Не знаю, что ждёт нас, — негромко сказал он, — но мне кажется, лучше быть готовыми ко всему.  
— С тобой я готов к чему угодно, — фыркнул Верзила.

Гул становился всё громче, и по мере приближения стал виден его источник — выкрашенный в чёрный цвет галеон. Сквозь увеличивающую линзу был виден флаг судна — британский.  
— Что будем делать? — поинтересовался Верзила, поглядывая на сжавшего губы Лаки.  
— Обходим, — бросил тот.  
На галеоне их явно заметили, но Лаки, игнорируя сигналы с чужого корабля, развернул «Метеор» так, чтобы обогнуть галеон по широкой дуге. Когда яхта была ближе всего к галеону, взметнулось пушечное ядро, и почти тут же раздался гром выстрела, но «Метеор» был вне досягаемости вражеских орудий. Лёгкой яхте было намного проще оторваться от преследования, поэтому Лаки и Верзила спокойно наблюдали издали за галеоном, пока тот не растворился в сгущающемся тумане, затем направились дальше — прочь от врага, но в гущу событий.  
— Кто это был? — возмущённо взвыл Верзила, едва «Метеор» отошёл достаточно далеко.  
— Пираты, я полагаю, — Лаки был напряжён, его скулы побледнели. — Но что они здесь делали?  
— Пиратствовали, что же ещё! — воскликнул Верзила.  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Лаки. — Это не торговый путь, и портов поблизости нет, если не считать Бермуд — но там сейчас слишком много солдат, чтобы один корабль попытался атаковать. Пиратам здесь попросту нечего делать.  
— Хочешь сказать, они следили за нами? — Джонс затаил дыхание.  
— Нет, — Дэвид отверг и этот вариант. — Думаю, у них здесь кое-что ценное. И… Ты не заметил ничего странного?  
Верзила пожал плечами:  
— Туман собирается? Но это неудивительно.  
— Дело не в тумане, — Лаки опустил взгляд на волны. — Оглянись. Тут везде саргассы, но тот галеон шёл сквозь них, словно их и не было.  
И вправду, вокруг покачивались на волнах клочья «морского винограда». Дэвид подобрал один из обрывков.  
— Смотри, — он протянул кусок водоросли Верзиле, — как чисто обрезано. Словно у них на галеоне гигантский нож или что-то вроде этого.  
— Тогда понятно, что это был за мерзкий шум, — поморщился Верзила.  
— Но откуда такое изобретение у пиратов? — Лаки нахмурился. — Совет Науки только-только думает о подобных приспособлениях, и дальше проектов пока никто не зашёл.  
Он был задумчив ещё некоторое время, пока разглядывал океан вокруг, и Верзила старался не отвлекать Старра. Тем более, именно Лаки следил за тем, чтобы «Метеор» не запутался в саргассах, корректируя курс.  
Наблюдая за «морским виноградом», Лаки старался отыскать хоть один корабль — он был уверен, что пираты в этих водах не ограничились одним галеоном. Уже почти отчаявшись, Дэвид заметил небольшую точку, при приближении превратившуюся в шлюпку с отчаянно размахивающим руками человеком.  
— Малыш, — позвал Лаки. — Глянь-ка, — и передал Верзиле подзорную трубу.  
Тот пристально уставился в указанном направлении.  
— Эй! — кричал человек. — Эй, там! Спасите!  
Лаки направил яхту к болтающейся на волнах шлюпке. Чем ближе «Метеор» подходил к потерпевшему бедствие, тем страннее казалась ситуация.  
— Думаешь, это один из пиратов? — нетерпеливо спросил Верзила, когда они уже были в нескольких метрах от цели.  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами Лаки. — Или нет. В любом случае, нам двоим не составит труда с ним справиться.  
Спасённый был уже немолод. По лицу разошлась сеть морщин, но взгляд был ясный. Взявшись за жилистые руки старика, Лаки помог ему перебраться на яхту, заодно стараясь рассмотреть, спрятано ли в потемневшем синем плаще нового пассажира какое-нибудь оружие.  
Едва ступив на «Метеор», старик изнурённо опустился на палубу. Верзила сразу передал ему флягу с водой, которую тот опустошил через несколько мгновений. Откашлявшись, старик с надеждой взглянул на Лаки.  
— Меня зовут Хансен, — представился он, рассеянно поправляя одежду. — А вы?..  
— Дэвид Стар, Британский Совет Науки, — Лаки внимательно рассматривал гостя. — И мой спутник, Джон «Верзила» Джонс.  
— А вы точно не один из пиратов? — недоверчиво вмешался Верзила.  
— Я был их пленником! — в глазах старика мелькнуло безумие. — Они держали меня при себе, надеясь заполучить моё поместье, а теперь бросили посреди океана!  
— Почему пираты это сделали? — прищурился Лаки.  
— Они морили меня голодом, — склонил голову Хансен. — Они не сочли нужным сторожить меня, и я начал красть еду из камбуза. Когда пираты обнаружили это, то решили обречь меня на голодную смерть… Послушайте, я богат, и если вы только довезёте меня до Гамильтона…  
— Нам в другую сторону, — Лаки резко поднялся и начал возиться с парусами. — И мы торопимся. Но мы можем отвезти вас на обратном пути.  
Верзила недоумённо взглянул на Дэвида, но промолчал.  
— Куда вы направляетесь? — растерялся Хансен. — Только не говорите, что в Туманные воды!  
— Туманные воды? — переспросил Верзила.  
— Вы вообще понимаете, куда идёте? — жалобно заныл старик. — Кроме опасности увязнуть в саргассах, вы попадёте в Туманные воды, откуда невозможно выбраться! И это не говоря уже о жутких чудовищах…  
— Они существуют? — перебил его Лаки.  
— Да! — закричал Хансен. — Да, эти твари существуют! Пока я был с пиратами, я лично видел трёх огромных тварей, каждый из тысячи клыков их был больше человеческого роста, а в обхвате не уже мачты!  
Лаки ничего не ответил, размышляя. Хансен не вызывал у него доверия, оставляя ощущение смутной тревоги. Хансен отговаривал его от цели, о которой Лаки точно знал лишь одно — там кроются ответы на многочисленные вопросы.  
— Мы идём прежним курсом, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Если вас что-то не устраивает, мы можем оставить вас в шлюпке с достаточным запасом провианта. Этого хватит на несколько дней, в течение которых мы за вами вернёмся.  
Хансен задумался. Его плечи поникли, когда он поднял голову и печально произнёс:  
— Вы настолько уверены в себе, молодой человек. Чтобы решиться на это безумие, мне надо знать повод вашей убеждённости в своей неуязвимости.  
— Логично, — согласился Лаки. — Дело в «Метеоре». Это лучшая яхта на всём земном шаре: быстрая, маневренная и практически неуловимая. При любой погоде «Метеор» обгонит любое судно, даже превосходящее его по площади паруса.  
Верзила хотел было возразить, но благоразумно промолчал. Если Лаки решил прихвастнуть перед этим подозрительным стариканом, значит на то есть причины.  
— А разве я не буду вас задерживать? — Хансен пригляделся к оснастке.  
— У «Метеора» есть запас прочности.

К радости Верзилы, Хансен предпочёл остаться на шлюпке. Он ныл и требовал больше припасов, в конце концов выведя Верзилу из себя.  
— Да зачем тебе вообще столько еды?!  
— А если вы не вернётесь? — отчаянно возразил старик. — Мне придётся грести до берега, моля Господа о союзном корабле!  
Но Лаки был неумолим — даже слишком, на взгляд Джонса. Однако Верзила был достаточно умён, чтобы не высказывать свои сомнения при Хансене. Только позже, когда «Метеор» отошёл на безопасное расстояние, Верзила озвучил свои подозрения:  
— Ты был слишком жесток к тому старику. Еды хватит на пару дней, не больше.  
— Он не успеет доесть даже это, — задумчиво ответил Лаки, следя за курсом.  
— Почему ты в этом так уверен?  
Дэвид немного помолчал, глядя на сгущающийся впереди туман.  
— Его оставили слишком вовремя, — наконец сказал он. — И потратили на него хорошую шлюпку, ты заметил? Разве ты бы потратил хорошую шлюпку на человека, которого ненавидишь?  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Верзила. — Значит, этот тип всё-таки был предателем? Пиратом?  
— Да, — кивнул Лаки. — Он шпионил за нашей яхтой. Меня беспокоит одно: как пираты могли узнать о нашем приближении? То, как они избегают военных судов и находят торговые, заставляет меня заподозрить что-то совершенно сверхъестественное.  
— Но ты намерен во всём разобраться?  
— Малыш, я же учёный. Разбираться, что происходит во вселенной — дело моей жизни.  
Верзила хмыкнул и пробормотал негромко:  
— Главное, чтобы не цена твоей жизни.

Туман продолжал становиться всё плотнее, и яхте пришлось замедлить ход, чтобы не угодить в ловушку из водорослей. Вскоре не было видно уже почти ничего в десяти футах от бортов. Верзила поёжился:  
— Мерзко, сыро и опасно. Ты уверен, что стоило соваться сюда вдвоём?  
Лаки, упрямо вглядывающийся в воду перед носом яхты, негромко повторил:  
— Это было делом моей жизни, малыш. Моей и только моей. Тем более, сунувшись сюда огромной эскадрой, мы бы привлекли внимание, и пираты убрались бы отсюда подальше, прихватив с собой свои секреты.  
— Ты — безумец, Старр.  
— А ты следуешь за безумцем.  
Компас был единственным помощником в Туманных водах. Верзила не отрывал взгляда от магнитной стрелки, поэтому не сразу заметил, что впереди и с боков появились тёмные силуэты.  
— Лаки, — прошипел он, — какого дьявола ты не предупредил меня?  
— Потому что это не имеет смысла, — спокойно ответил тот, даже не понижая голос. — Мы, похоже, в ловушке.

— Старр, — негромко спросил Верзила, пока пиратские корабли окружали «Метеор» ещё плотнее, — скажи мне честно: ты задумывал это с самого начала?  
— Нет, — признался тот. — Я задумывал импровизировать. Попасть в плен я решил с момента встречи с Хансеном.  
— Откуда ты взял, что нас не прикончат?  
— Капитан Старр из Британского Совета Науки — слишком важная птица, чтобы убить, не допросив.  
— А я?  
— А ты будешь рычагом давления на меня, — нахмурился Лаки. — Скорее всего, очень действенным, поэтому подыграй мне.  
— А?  
Времени на дальнейший разговор не было: на палубу яхты запрыгнули трое высоких мужчин, отчего «Метеор» покачнулся.  
— Дэвид Старр, Джон Джонс, — произнёс один из них, с яркой лентой на камзоле. — Мы вас ждали.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Лаки. — Мы сдаёмся.  
Верзиле сдаваться абсолютно не хотелось, но он, скривившись, дал себя обыскать и послушно поднялся на борт пиратского галеона.  
«Если я выживу, Гектор Конвей убьёт меня!»

На первой палубе галеона, куда подняли пленников, Лаки словно превратился в другого человека. Верзила помнил, как иногда леденели взгляд и голос Дэвида, но сейчас советник Старр полностью стал другим: подбородок его был надменно поднят, в глазах — лишь холодное презрение, жесты — скупы и лаконичны. Попробовав следить за тем, куда смотрит Лаки, Верзила и сам увлёкся: посмотреть было на что.  
На корабле шло полное переоборудование: по палубе сновали туда-сюда матросы, вытаскивая со своих мест мортиры и заменяя на подобные им приспособления, которых Верзила раньше никогда не видел. На корме устанавливался непонятный механизм, уходящий за борт. На поясе каждого пирата было закреплено непонятное блестящее металлическое устройство, назначение которого Верзила не смог разгадать. Глазея по сторонам, он едва не прозевал подошедшего мужчину: немногим ниже Лаки, с длинными светлыми локонами и открытым ясным взглядом — точно ожившая мечта романтичной леди, а не морской разбойник.  
— Меня зовут капитан Энтон, — представился он.  
— Пират, — пренебрежительно бросил Лаки.  
— Человек моря, — поправил Энтон, улыбнувшись и положив ладонь на эфес своей шпаги. — Советник Старр, не желаете ли отобедать с нами, чтобы потом немного побеседовать о том, что известно вам и Совету Науки?  
— Я не имею привычки якшаться с негодяями, — отчеканил холодно Дэвид.  
Верзила с неприкрытым ужасом посмотрел на Лаки. Старр что, совсем разум потерял? Если он хотел разобраться, что происходит, то мог бы хотя бы притвориться, что готов пойти на сделку с пиратами! Может, ему бы поверили — но не после таких слов.  
— С очень хорошо вооружёнными негодяями, обладающими военной мощью, превосходящей мощь флотилий всех стран, вместе взятых, — лицо Энтона превратилось в красивую маску. — Возможно, если мы продемонстрируем наши ресурсы, советник, вы станете более сговорчивым — или умрёте.  
— Не думаю, что вы сможете впечатлить меня настолько, — скривился Лаки, но последовал за капитаном.  
Верзила, оглянувшийся на сопровождавших их головорезов, обречённо зашагал вслед за Дэвидом и Энтоном.

Капитан Энтон и вправду решил устроить экскурсию по всему галеону.  
— Мы устанавливаем новые орудия, во много раз более мощные, чем все предыдущие, — гордо рассказывал он, указывая рукой на необычные пушки. — Для стрельбы из них не требуются снаряды, но разрушительная сила превосходит…  
Лаки слушал его, внимательно отмечая каждую деталь. Большую часть трюма занимали странные механизмы, гудение со стороны кормы то усиливалось, то затихало. Промозглый воздух пах маслом и чем-то химическим, едким. На каждой палубе были установлены неведомые приборы, не похожие ни на один из виденных ранее. Мачты были укреплены неизвестным металлом. Вместо штурвала на мостике находился снабжённый клавишами светящийся монумент, похожий на смесь могильной плиты и карты.  
— Что это?  
Лаки впервые позволил себе проявить заинтересованность, и Энтон охотно пояснил:  
— Этот механизм позволяет управлять всеми нововведениями на корабле. Изменить курс, дать залп из всех орудий, поднять паруса — не сходя с этого места.  
Приблизившись, Дэвид заметил в низу карты мигающие координаты: двадцать шесть и один градус северной широты, шестьдесят девять и три градуса западной долготы. Если считать крестик прицела на карте местонахождением самого галеона, то корабль был не так уж далеко от заданных координат. Яркими точками были отмечены все суда на несколько миль вокруг — вот как пираты избегали военных отрядов и находили одинокие торговые суда, не попадаясь в засады!  
— А это что за синее пятно? — Лаки указал на карту. — Остров?  
Энтон рассмеялся.  
— Советник Старр, мы с вами прекрасно знаем, что здесь нет островов. Если вы согласитесь перейти на нашу сторону и поделитесь некоторыми своими секретами, мы, так и быть…  
— Я никогда не опущусь до совместной работы с пиратами, — надменно перебил его Лаки.  
— Хорошо, советник, — Энтон изобразил на лице сожаление. — Тогда мы будем более убедительны, если для начала сломаем вашему спутнику несколько пальцев?  
Лаки бросил взгляд на Верзилу и холодно ответил:  
— Мой спутник всего лишь простой матрос, и его жизнь — ничто по сравнению с честью Совета Науки.  
Верзила оторопел. На лице Лаки застыло пренебрежение, но взгляд больше не был ледяным, он словно просил помощи…  
— Да ты охренел, Старр! — заорал Верзила, игнорируя сопровождающих их громил. — Я следил за сохранностью твоей задницы, да ты бы сдох без меня уже дюжину раз!  
Капитан Энтон ошеломлённо наблюдал, как маленький человек расшвыривает двух охранников и набрасывается с кулаками на Дэвида.  
— Не забывайся! — рявкнул Лаки, увернувшись от удара Верзилы и замахнувшись для ответной атаки.  
— Да пошёл ты к чёрту! — Верзила всё-таки достал Лаки скользящим по скуле и отскочил назад, наблюдая дело рук своих. — Сдался мне твой Совет! Я лучше расскажу этим гостеприимным джентльменам всё, что успел узнать от тебя, а затем вместе с ними разнесу прогнившую Британию в клочья!  
В глазах Лаки мелькнула тревога.  
— Думаешь остаться? — фыркнул он. — Да будто ты здесь кому-то нужен!  
Ещё одним ударом Верзила заставил Дэвида отступить к самому краю палубы.  
— По крайней мере, я не самодовольный индюк, как ты! Всю дорогу только и слышал от тебя, какой ты умный!  
Лаки на миг улыбнулся — так, что это успел заметить только Верзила. И перепрыгнул через борт корабля.

Первым отреагировал капитан Энтон. Он бросился к борту корабля и вгляделся в подёрнутые туманом волны.  
— Найти его! — взревел он. — Немедленно! А ты, коротышка, — он обернулся к Верзиле, — скажи-ка правду: ты действительно знаешь что-то полезное? Или мне швырнуть тебя вслед за советником, только в этот раз прямо под винт?  
Что такое «винт» на корабле, Джонс не знал, но догадывался, что ничего хорошего ему это не сулит. Он насупился:  
— Слушай сюда, капитан! — заявил он. — Никому не позволено звать меня иначе как Джон «Верзила» Джонс или просто Верзила, ясно?  
— Ладно, Верзила, — щёки Энтона покраснели от гнева. — Назови мне причину не убивать тебя прямо сейчас?  
— Капитан! — крикнул матрос, высматривавший Дэвида. — Снова огни!  
Энтон торжествующе улыбнулся:  
— Ну что ж, — радостно сказал он. — Советник Старр — мертвец. Напомни, почему мы ещё не добавили к его трупу твой?  
— Что за огни? — деланно удивился Джонс.  
Верзила слышал про огни, видел их, но не обязательно было давать знать об этом пирату. Тем более, он и понятия не имел о том, как эти подводные огни могут навредить Лаки.  
— Огни Атлантиды, — едва ли не с придыханием выговорил Энтон и хищно ухмыльнулся. — Теперь твоя очередь делиться секретами — а я решу, стоят ли они твоей жизни.

Оказавшись под водой, Лаки начал грести в сторону галеона, прижавшись к его борту и надеясь разглядеть, что за механизм был установлен на корме. Он уже почти достиг цели, когда в морских глубинах заплясали тени от ярчайших источников света, слепя и сбивая с толку. Вынырнув на поверхность, Лаки сделал глубокий вдох и вновь нырнул — но в этот раз погружение шло намного легче. Попытавшись всплыть, Лаки едва не запаниковал — неведомая сила тянула его вниз, к этим самым источникам света.  
Вместо того чтобы растеряться и потратить последний воздух на судорожные и наверняка бессмысленные попытки освободиться, Лаки успокоился и подался вперёд. Раз уж загадка Бермудского треугольника манит его, так почему бы не пойти — точнее, поплыть — ей навстречу?  
Мимо промчалась стайка радужных скатов, закружилась вокруг Лаки сопровождая его, а затем разлетелась в разные стороны. Лаки вспомнил о Лу, который сейчас был за многие мили отсюда, наверняка изучал что-то новое — вот уж кто мечтал встретить этих существ вблизи! Только что сейчас толку?  
Разум одолевала странная сонливость — ну же, надо очнуться, бороться за свою жизнь! — и веки смыкались, уступая место темноте.

— Во-первых, — разглагольствовал Верзила, закинув ноги на стол, — Совет Науки абсолютно уверен, что здесь располагается Атлантида, — он взял с тарелки кусок жареной говядины и закинул в рот. — А вы тут неплохо питаетесь!  
— Вокруг множество торговых путей, — отмахнулся Энтон. — Что ещё известно Совету?  
— Во-вторых, — Верзила сделал паузу, чтобы прожевать пищу, — они не имеют ни малейшего понятия о том, что здесь творится.  
— Отлично, — хмыкнул Энтон. — Что ещё?  
Верзила прищурился:  
— С чего это я должен тебе всё рассказывать, если ты здесь даже не главный? Ты — капитан, но у вашей эскадры должен быть адмирал, разве нет?  
Энтон скривился:  
— С чего ты взял, что он будет говорить с тобой?  
Верзила ухмыльнулся и вытер рот полотенцем, лежащим рядом с тарелкой.  
— С того, что я знаю, что происходит сейчас на всём побережье Европы. Когда и куда перемещается флот Её Величества, где проходит очередное собрание Совета Наук… Только вот расскажу я всё это только самому главному здесь, а не тебе, красавчик.  
Щёки Энтона вновь покраснели от злости, он снял тот небольшой прибор, что висел у него на поясе, и, нажав на один его из металлических боков, произнёс чётко:  
— Наш гость желает увидеться с Отшельником.

«Проснись, странник».  
Этот голос, не то женский, не то мужской, привёл Лаки в сознание. Распахнув глаза, Дэвид тут же прищурился: яркий белый свет ослеплял.  
«Ты не такой, как другие существа сверху».  
«Не такой».  
«Каждый из них не такой, как предыдущий».  
«Сколько их?»  
От хора голосов закружилась голова: они попадали прямо в разум, минуя слух.  
— Кто вы такие? — негромко произнёс Лаки.  
Он не мог понять, где находится. Вокруг была только пустота, заполненная светом, Лаки даже не был уверен в существовании того, на чём он до этого лежал. Присев, он почувствовал, что поверхность под ним послушно изменилась, приняв форму стула.  
«Можешь не озвучивать свои мысли, странник, мы слышим тебя».  
«Мы отличаемся от тебя, странник».  
«Мы лишены тел, к которым вы привыкли».  
— Вы — жители Атлантиды?  
«Думай, не говори, не создавай лишнего шума!»  
«Мы были ими».  
«Мы были жителями могущественной страны давным-давно».  
«Ещё раньше мы жили на красной звезде».  
Лаки понял, что речь идёт о Марсе. Существа с другой планеты? Выглядело безумием — но не более безумным, чем существование Атлантиды. Попробовав сосредоточиться, Дэвид мысленно произнёс: «Вы поделились своими изобретениями с пиратами?»  
Последовала пауза, в течение которой хор голосов словно стал тише, совещаясь между собой.  
«Пираты?»  
«Изобретениями?»  
«Поделились?»  
Наконец, один голос отчётливо раздался в голове Дэвида:  
«Такие же существа с поверхности, как ты, взяли наши предметы».  
«Отшельник попросил».  
«Нам они больше не нужны», — добавил ещё один голос.  
«Ты тоже можешь взять, если захочешь».  
— Но, — Лаки от волнения перешёл на устную речь, — те люди хотят уничтожать и разрушать, убивать других людей! Как можно было доверить им ваше оружие, ваши механизмы…  
«Мы давали им то, что они просили».  
«Им это было важно».  
«Для нас это не имеет значения».  
«Ты тоже хочешь взять у нас что-нибудь?»  
— Я не… — Лаки замялся.  
«Твои эмоции спутаны и неразборчивы».  
«Что ты чувствуешь?»  
«Чего ты хочешь?»  
«Расскажи нам!»  
— Вы меня изучаете! — догадался Лаки. — Но зачем?  
«Миллионы оборотов планеты мы жили в одиночестве, но затем появились вы».  
«Вы распространились по своей планете…»  
«Вы создали общество».  
«Вы изменили мир».  
«А мы скрылись здесь, наблюдая издалека».  
«Мы не думали, что вы доберётесь до нас».  
«Зато мы можем посмотреть на вас, узнать, кем вы стали».  
— А вы не боитесь своим вмешательством всё испортить? — осторожно спросил Лаки, надеясь не вызвать ответного негодования.  
«Мы даём лишь то, что вы хотите».  
«Наши технология лишь отражают ваши желания».  
Это напомнило Дэвиду тот разговор, случившийся в лавке доктора Сартона. В памяти всплыли и слова офицера Бейли, сказанные позже: что нет смысла заменять человека техникой, пока не исправлены недостатки самого человека.  
— А знаете ли вы, чего хочу я?  
«Ты хочешь быть отважным и сильным — это есть у тебя, существо».  
«Ты хочешь познавать мир — это есть у тебя, существо».  
«Ты хочешь быть крепче».  
«Ты хочешь тайны».  
«И ты хочешь выбраться из-под воды».

Верзила пригляделся к механизму на поясе Энтона.  
— Отличная штука, — заявил он. — Позволяет общаться на расстоянии? А у меня такая будет?  
— Пока ты не научишься быть менее надоедливым, коротышка, — Энтон нервно барабанил пальцами по эфесу шпаги.  
Грех было упускать такой шанс.  
— Как ты меня назвал?! — взревел Верзила и набросился на капитана.  
Энтон не ожидал этой атаки, поэтому оказался опрокинут и успел получить несколько хороших ударов, прежде чем Верзилу оттащили в сторону.  
— Ещё раз попробуешь вякнуть что-то про мой рост, я тебя самого укорочу в два раза! — пообещал Джонс, успокаиваясь. — Ну всё, ребят, хватит, можете меня отпустить! Этот заносчивый ублюдок получил своё.  
Энтон встал, пылая от ярости, и выхватил шпагу. Верзила мысленно приготовился к худшему, но тут раздался властный окрик:  
— Что здесь происходит?  
Капитан пиратов тут же сжался, словно провинившийся пёс, и повернулся к новому участнику действа.  
— Этот мелкий…  
— Ещё одно слово — и тебе не поздоровится! — выкрикнул Верзила.  
Энтон замялся и отступил в сторону, давая возможность своему командиру взглянуть на гостя.  
Адмирал пиратов, высокий старик в длинном камзоле, расшитом золотом, широких брюках и треуголке, с интересом уставился на Верзилу.  
— О, — хмыкнул тот. — Значит, Лаки был прав — вы связаны с пиратами, Хансен? Или называть вас мистер Отшельник?

Раньше на этом галеоне, как оказалось, перевозили заключённых, поэтому пиратам не надо было ломать голову над тем, куда деть пленника. Верзилу запихнули в одну из камер и велели ждать, заперев — и даже не оставили караульного. Все свободные матросы были заняты переоборудованием корабля, и, разумеется, Хансен предпочёл сперва подождать, пока Джонс потеряет боевой настрой, а затем уже приступить к расспросам.  
Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Верзила достал из-под отворота сапога то самое устройство связи, что использовал Энтон и ради которого пришлось лезть в драку. Повертев прибор в руках, Верзила вздохнул: хитроумный металлический прямоугольник был бесполезен.  
Верзила не верил в то, что Лаки мёртв. Нет-нет, только не Лаки. Верзила мог спрыгнуть в воду вместе с ним, но решил остаться здесь и разведать побольше о пиратах — а теперь мучился неизвестностью. Что за план был у Лаки? Куда он намеревался направиться? И остался ли в порядке после вспышек огней Атлантиды?  
Сейчас можно было лишь ждать — или попытаться сбежать своими силами.

Спустя некоторое время Верзила был вынужден признать: побег будет весьма затруднительным предприятием. Охранника не оставили именно потому, что не было возможности улизнуть: решётка была прочной, без единого изъяна, крепкий замок неизвестной конструкции казался невероятно надёжным — в нём даже не было замочной скважины! Пораскинув мозгами, Верзила вновь достал украденный прибор и сравнил цвет металла с замком. Оба устройства были выполнены из одного и того же материала. Приблизив прямоугольник к замку, Верзила едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности — щёлкнув, дверь приоткрылась.  
Значит, это полезное устройство не только может быть средством связи, но и ещё открывает замки!  
Верзила сперва свернул валявшиеся на полу остатки матраса и истёртой одежды, затем осторожно выбрался и прижал дверь — и та с лёгким щелчком встала на место. В камере осталась куча тряпья, уложенная так, как если бы под ней, укутавшись, лежал человек небольшого роста. Возможно, так беглеца не сразу хватятся.  
Взглянув на дело рук своих, Верзила осторожно выглянул в следующий коридор, крадучись, добрался до поворота — и оторопел. Перед ним стоял советник Старр собственной персоной.

— Лаки? — неуверенно спросил Верзила, придирчиво осматривая друга.  
Одежда Лаки была абсолютно сухой — что невозможно после падения в океан! На лице Дэвида сияла счастливая улыбка.  
— Верзила, — Лаки сделал шаг вперёд и крепко обнял друга. — Боже мой, как я рад тебя видеть! — он говорил негромко. — Что произошло?  
— Это мой вопрос, — прошептал Джонс. — Как ты здесь оказался? Тот напыщенный индюк сказал, что ты должен был погибнуть из-за огней Атлантиды!  
— Долгая история, — подмигнул Лаки. — Что ты узнал, малыш?  
Верзила фыркнул:  
— Ты был прав. Энтон здесь лишь мальчик на побегушках, командует всем старик Хансен. Остальные пираты называют его Отшельником. У каждого из них имеется вот такая штука, она используется для связи, — Верзила достал из пояса металлический прямоугольник. — А ещё им можно открывать их необычные замки. Я сказал пиратам, что Совет Науки уверен в существовании здесь Атлантиды, а об их планах даже не догадывается. А затем меня запихнули в камеру, но, как видишь, мне удалось сбежать.  
— Я волновался, — мягко произнёс Лаки. — Сейчас нам с тобой надо добраться до «Метеора» и срочно мчаться в сторону Гамильтона.  
— Почему именно туда?  
— Потому что, — Лаки нахмурился, — я уверен, что первой целью пиратов будет именно он.  
Раздались громкие резкие хлопки. Хансен медленно аплодировал.  
— Правильный вывод, советник Старр. А теперь, будьте любезны, поделитесь некоторыми подробностями о Совете Науки и его дальнейшей деятельности.  
Лаки оглянулся на Верзилу. Узкий корабельный коридор, до верхней палубы — меньше двух десятков шагов и лестница, в тесноте нескольким пиратам будет намного сложнее, чем стройному Дэвиду и невысокому Джонсу. Не сговариваясь, Лаки и Верзила рванулись наверх.  
И замерли.  
Хансен неторопливо поднялся за ними и присоединился к окружению из пиратов, вооружённых необычными тонкими ружьями, похожими на мушкеты, но нигде не было видно запала и кремния. Энтон передал своему адмиралу оружие, похожее на мортиру, держа её так легко, словно она была сделана из пробкового дерева, а не из металла.  
— Советник Старр, — в голосе Хансена уже проскальзывало раздражение, — я в последний раз предлагаю вам сдаться, и делаю это лишь потому, что вряд ли мы сможем ещё раз так легко поймать кого-то из Совета. Разумеется, мы и без вас выполним нашу миссию, но с вами будет намного проще и быстрее — а я не люблю ждать.  
— И что же это за планы? — Лаки говорил спокойно, но Верзила видел, как его ладонь дёрнулась к поясу.  
Хансен направил оружие на Лаки.  
— Установим диктатуру на всём побережье, будем контролировать каждый корабль. Затем, когда люди привыкнут к новому порядку, часть моих ребят останется на земле — на своей земле. Каждый, кто служил мне, получит свой надел и будет править от моего имени. Вы, советник, можете стать адмиралом вместо меня, когда я решу удалиться от дел — я достаточно слышал о вас. Править миром, в котором нет ничего, равного нам по силе — разве это не достойная цель?  
— Совет Науки не допустит этого.  
— Наука? — хмыкнул Хансен. — О, наука — это чудесно! У нас полным-полно этой самой науки, лучшие экземпляры со дна Атлантиды!  
Он направил дуло оружия в сторону покачивающегося на волнах «Метеора», нажал на спусковой крючок — и едва не опрокинулся сам от отдачи. Вспышка — и от быстрейшей яхты осталась лишь груда обугленных щепок да обрывки оснастки.  
— Неплохо, да? — Хансен, часто дыша, повернулся к Лаки. Его шляпа съехала на бок, глаза горели безумным огнём. — Вот она — наука! И с её помощью мы захватим весь земной шар! Начнём с Гамильтона — у меня есть свои счёты к армии Её Величества! Затем, остров за островом, доберёмся до Европы, вернёмся в Америку и…  
— Ты не сможешь сделать это с одним кораблём! — выкрикнул Лаки. Ему было больно потерять «Метеор», яхту, в которую можно было по-настоящему влюбиться. — Как бы ни были сильны твои орудия, один корабль не может противостоять всему миру!  
Хансен рассмеялся — и смех его показался Лаки до ужаса знакомым. Тот самый дьявольский хохот, что преследовал Дэвида в кошмарах со дня смерти родителей.  
— Оглянись, советник Старр! — он взмахнул рукой. — У меня не один корабль! В Туманных водах прячется целая флотилия, и этот галеон — лишь первый, превратившийся в корабль новой эпохи, моей эпохи! И либо присоединяйся ко мне, — дуло необычной пушки вновь нацелилось на Лаки, — либо сдохни здесь!  
Лаки сжал губы, стараясь не паниковать. Подарок атлантийцев-марсиан в этой ситуации был бесполезен, да и бросать Верзилу было бы бесчеловечно. Хотя, быть может, единственный шанс как раз был, оставь Дэвид напарника и… Нет, об этом даже думать нельзя!  
— Ну что ж, — Хансен перехватил пушку поудобнее. — Ваше время, советник, исте…  
Его перебил пушечный выстрел где-то в стороне. Старик повернул голову, всматриваясь в туманную мглу — солнце ещё только готовилось подниматься, лишь светильники необычного вида давали жёлтый свет по всему кораблю.  
— Боевая тревога! — заорал Хансен, вновь оборачиваясь к пленникам, но те уже скрылись из виду. — Немедленно найти Старра и его подхалима!

В этот момент Лаки и Верзила прятались за ящиками, где громоздкое оборудование и оснастка корабля делали их почти незаметными.  
— Что это было? — шёпотом спросил Верзила.  
— Понятия не имею, — Лаки с досадой поморщился. — Как мы могли потерять «Метеор»? Это был наш единственный шанс добраться до Гамильтона!  
Он бросил взгляд на Верзилу, медленно выдохнул и произнёс негромко:  
— Послушай, малыш, я говорил с жителями Атлантиды.  
— И что они сказали?  
Лаки оторопел, не ожидая такой реакции. Джонс, похоже, не видел ничего странного в этом, а если и видел, то верил Лаки больше, чем своим сомнениям.  
— То, чем обладают пираты — могущественное оружие. Мне же дали способ защиты и исследований, — Лаки осторожно достал и развернул на ладони полупрозрачную ткань.  
— То ли кисея, то ли шёлк…  
— Ни то, ни другое, — Лаки немного виновато пожал плечами. — Какой-то необыкновенный материал, но благодаря ему я выбрался с морских глубин, не вымокнув и не задохнувшись. И пробрался на корабль, оставаясь невидимым для пиратов.  
— Чудесная штука, — пробормотал Верзила, осторожно касаясь эфемерной материи.  
— И работает только для меня.  
— Хитро придумано.  
Лаки прислушался.  
— Я посмотрю, что происходит, — ему пришлось повысить голос в нарастающем шуме пальбы. — И вернусь, обещаю. Затем мы вместе решим, что делать дальше.  
— Только попробуй потеряться по дороге, — пробурчал Верзила, рассерженный собственным бессилием.  
В тот же миг у него на глазах Дэвид растворился в воздухе.

Лаки был крайне осторожен: невидимость не делала его неосязаемым или неслышимым, поэтому следовало избегать встреч с пиратами и шальных выстрелов. Он пробрался меж сваленных кучей бочек и ящиков, выглянул наружу — и обомлел. Сквозь редеющий туман виднелись корабли с гордо реющими на ветру яркими красно-синими флагами Её Величества.  
Пушки палили со всех сторон, оставляя смешивающиеся с туманом клубы сизого дыма, во вспышках орудий чётко выделялся флагманский корабль, идущий впереди.  
— Глянь, он повернулся!  
— Верзила!  
— Что? — хмыкнул тот, присаживаясь рядом. — Если присмотреться, ты как воздух в жаркий день, всё вокруг немного колеблется. Так что зоркому глазу твоя волшебная шапка — не помеха. — Верзила прищурился: — Смотри, можно разглядеть название флагмана!  
— Это же «Венера»! — выдохнул Лаки. — Боже мой, откуда здесь фрегат Лу?  
— Лу?  
— Я говорил, что у меня есть два верных друга? Это один из них.  
Корабль флота Её Величества показался во всей красе: изящный и смертоносный, с пятью высокими мачтами, на самой высокой из которых рядом с флагом Англии реяло знамя Совета Науки. Оставалось только подивиться хитрости его капитана: вместо того, чтобы атаковать самое опасное судно, на котором сейчас находился Отшельник, он решил использовать соседний пиратский корабль в качестве щита, прижавшись к нему бортом и пойдя на абордаж.  
Пушечная канонада утихла, её заменили крики сражающихся и звон холодного оружия, кое-где гремели редкие выстрелы. Ещё несколько военных кораблей подошли ближе, прикрывая флагман.  
— Нам надо туда, — решительно заявил Верзила. — Примкнуть к армии Её Величества и уничтожить пиратов!  
— Нельзя, — помотал головой Лаки. — Вот что, малыш: ты мчись к флагману, предупреди обо мне. Лучше всего, если ты найдёшь Лу — это капитан «Венеры», но любой матрос королевского флота знает моё имя.  
— А ты?  
— Я думаю, стоит подпортить праздник нашему старому другу-отшельнику, — Лаки бросил взгляд на ящики, служившие укрытием от глаз пиратов. — Оружие с Атлантиды действительно может переменить ход битвы — и только от меня зависит, в какую сторону.  
Верзила колебался несколько секунд.  
— Тогда держи, — он сунул Дэвиду в руку добытое им устройство связи. — Вдруг пригодится. И только попробуй пропасть здесь, Старр!

Верзила ловко мчался по палубе, избегая сражающихся. Схватив у одного из погибших солдат шпагу, он крепко сжал рукоять в ладони. Мало кто тратил время на то, чтобы остановить невысокого Джонса, его просто не замечали в пылу битвы. Пока силы армии Её Величества и пиратов были равны, но вот-вот должны были заработать пушки на галеоне Энтона, и неизвестно, кто тогда окажется победителем.  
Внезапно прямо перед носом Верзилы пронеслось лезвие шпаги, едва не задев.  
— Эй! — выкрикнул Джонс, вглядываясь в знаки отличия оппонента. — Постой-ка, офицер! У меня к тебе послание от Старра!  
Тот замер. На его загорелом лице появилось удивление:  
— От Лаки?  
— Да, от Лаки! — Боже мой, какой этот солдафон тупой! — Он сейчас на главном пиратском корабле, разрушает их оружие!  
— А ты?  
— А я пришёл сказать, чтобы вы, придурки, не палили по нему!  
Офицер заморгал, убрал упавшие на лицо светлые пряди и хмыкнул:  
— Ты и вправду похож на того, с кем Лаки бы сошёлся, — и обернулся: — Эй! Крикните Лу, чтобы канониры…  
Верзила перестал его слушать и бросился вперёд, отражая атаку подоспевшего пирата. За его спиной зазвенела сталь: загорелый офицер прикрывал Джонсу спину.  
Оставалось лишь дождаться Лаки.

В первую очередь Дэвид позаботился об оружии. Подкравшись к одному из пиратов и оглушив его, Лаки стал обладателем небольшого блестящего ружья, похожего на миниатюрный мушкет. Для выстрела, как оказалось, не нужен был ни порох, ни пули: знай себе нажимай на спусковой крючок и пали.  
Затем Лаки расстрелял в упор механизмы на корме, очевидно дающие кораблю возможность пробиваться через саргассы и идти с большей скоростью, чем обычно. Разрушать неизвестный аппарат не хотелось до жути — ведь сколько тайн и загадок можно было узнать, лишь изучив его строение? Что давало ему энергию, на каких законах природы строился принцип его работы… Но сейчас было важнее дать флоту Совета Науки преимущество. Дождавшись, пока механизм не заискрится, Лаки направился к пушкам. Пользуясь своей незаметностью, он повредил дуло каждой из них — при попытке выстрела они бы взорвались, чем бы они ни стреляли. Закончив с пушками, Дэвид спустился в трюм и, благодаря полученному от Верзилы пропуску, добрался до самой нижней точки корабля.  
А затем направил свой необычный мушкет вниз и начал делать один выстрел за другим, пока не раздался ужасающий треск — это в трюм ворвалась вода.

— Как тебя зовут, малыш?  
Верзила бы пнул нахального офицера, но его сейчас полностью занимали два пирата, больше мешающие друг другу, чем помогающие.  
— Меня зовут Джон «Верзила» Джонс, и только попробуй обратиться как-то иначе, дылда! — рявкнул он, нанося два нижних укола своим противникам. — Я тебя самого пополам сложу!  
— Рад знакомству, Верзила, — офицер ответил белозубой улыбкой и отразил сильный удар сабли, едва не отбив кончик клинка пирату в лицо. — Бен Василевский, почётный член Британского Совета Науки.  
— Неплохо дерёшься для кабинетной крысы, — фыркнул Верзила. — А Лаки говорил, ты из тех, что копаются в мозгах.  
— О, — Бен продолжал фехтовать в том же ритме, отражая атаки пирата, затем резко сократил дистанцию, уводя клинок противника в сторону, схватил врага за запястье и рванул на себя. — Если хочешь по-настоящему узнать человека — сразись с ним.  
Верзила пнул в коленную чашечку подобравшегося слишком близко пирата и пообещал:  
— Когда я намну твои самодовольные бока, то скажу, что просто хотел узнать тебя получше.  
— Не могу дождаться, коротышка.  
Взревев, Верзила бросился навстречу сгрудившимся у левого борта врагам. Бен присвистнул, негромко пробормотав себе под нос:  
— Лаки, ты добыл себе отличного союзника.

В это время Лаки стремительно мчался прочь из трюма. О скрытности беспокоиться не было времени, и второпях Лаки едва не врезался в капитана Энтона, преградившего путь.  
— Так, — прошипел тот, выставляя перед собой остриё клинка. — Ты где-то здесь, советник Старр. Тоже получил подарочек из Атлантиды?  
Лаки снял ткань, скрывавшую его присутствие, и вытащил из ножен шпагу.  
— Энтон, нам лучше уходить отсюда. Корабль вот-вот потонет.  
— Я слышу, — в глазах капитана мелькнуло безумие, — слышу, как умирает мой галеон. Ты тоже сдохнешь здесь, пойдёшь ко дну вместе с ним!  
— Мы можем уйти вместе, — Дэвид ещё раз попробовал вразумить Энтона, но тот с криком ярости бросился в атаку.  
Он рубил и колол изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на то, что вода уже поднялась до щиколоток обоих сражающихся; каждый удар свой он сопровождал гневным выдохом, лишь выматывая себя всё больше и больше. Если бы у Лаки было достаточно времени, он бы выиграл этот бой, просто дав противнику выбиться из сил, но сейчас счёт шёл на секунды.  
И Лаки, понадеявшись на свои удачу и скорость, решил рискнуть. Стоило Энтону открыться после очередной размашистой атаки, Лаки резко сократил дистанцию и нанёс рубящий удар снизу.  
Капитан пиратов схватился за бок, выронив оружие, на губах его запенилась кровь; в другой момент Дэвид бы попытался помочь ему, но времени оставалось совсем немного.  
Выскочив на палубу, Лаки увидел, как пираты покидают корабль, бросая тяжёлое снаряжение. Галеон стремительно уходил под воду, часть первой палубы уже была залита водой.  
— Лаки!  
Дэвид не поверил своим глазам:  
— Бен!  
— Давай сюда!  
Его старый друг, который должен был находиться у берегов Франции, стоял здесь, у борта соседнего корабля! Лаки помчался к нему, в последний момент уцепившись за борт. Крепкие руки Бена подхватили его и помогли подняться. Тут же подлетел Верзила:  
— Гляди-ка, Старр, они отступают! Ты цел?  
— Цел, — рассмеялся Лаки. — Бен, что ты тут делаешь? Да ещё вместе с Лу…  
— Я нёс службу вместе с французами, когда пропало несколько торговых судов, везущих золото из государственной казны. Меня отправили во главе карательной экспедиции, след привёл меня к Бермудским островам. Там мне рассказали о тебе, о том, куда ты направился, и что в той стороне видели один из пиратских кораблей, а дальше догадаться не составило труда.  
— А Лу?  
— О, капитан Эванс просто следовал за радужными скатами.  
Лаки решил, что ослышался.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Я тоже не поверил, когда встретил его «Венеру». Он клялся, что на пути домой его нагнала стая радужных скатов, и — подлинное безумие! — скаты вызвали у него мысли о том, что с тобой что-то случилось, и якобы звали за собой.  
— Значит, они всё-таки разумны…  
— Лаки, важно не это! — Верзила топнул ногой от нетерпения. — Пираты отступают вглубь Туманных вод! Мы должны их остановить! Я слышал от Энтона, что у них где-то здесь огромный тайник с оружием Атлантиды!  
Бен удивлённо посмотрел на Джонса:  
— Атлантиды?  
— Просто поверь мне, Бен, — Лаки поднялся и отряхнул отдежду, незаметно проверив, на месте ли подаренный существами с Марса артефакт, — у этих разбойников огромное количество совершенно невероятных механизмов, большая часть которых — смертельно опасное оружие. И, кажется, я знаю, где оно находится.

— Когда Энтон вёл меня по кораблю, — Лаки расстилал на столе карту, заботливо переданную Лу — худощавым крепким юношей, едва начавшим отращивать усы, — он показал мне карту с вот этими координатами. Там было отмечено что-то настолько большое, что я сперва принял это за остров.  
— Двадцать шесть и один, шестьдесят девять и три, — пробормотал Лу, следя за отметками, которые Лаки сделал на карте. — Но там ничего нет!  
— Не совсем, — вмешался Бен. — На Гамильтоне мы нашли кое-кого полезного, — он внимательно смотрел на лица своих соратников. — Некую миссис Нойс и её спутника Эндрю.  
— Ты не рассказывал раньше об этом, — удивился Лу.  
— Не до того было, — хмыкнул Бен. — Итак, Нойс и Эндрю…  
— Мы с ними ночевали в одной гостинице, и их чуть не убили пираты! — не выдержал Верзила.  
— Нам доложили об этом, — кивнул Бен, — и я немедленно посетил гостиницу, где они располагались. Мы побеседовали, и оказалось, что Нойс — одна из беглых каторжниц, а Эндрю — офицер-дезертир. Оба они примкнули к пиратам, когда те взяли на абордаж тюремное судно, перевозившее Нойс и Эндрю в одну из британских земель в Америке.  
— Я так и знал, что с ними что-то нечисто! — Верзила хлопнул кулаком по столу.  
— Слишком много шума для такого малыша, — Бен ехидно ухмыльнулся.  
— Что за блоха здесь распищалась… — начал было Джонс, но Лаки положил ладонь ему на плечо, успокаивая, и обратился к Бену:  
— Что они рассказали тебе?  
— Они оба работали на человека по прозвищу Отшельник. Эндрю утверждал, что здесь есть место, где пираты живут вместе с семьями, хранят провиант и получаемую откуда-то пресную воду; он не знал всех подробностей. Когда выяснилось, что Отшельник не просто собирался основать здесь свою империю, а планировал захватить весь мир, Нойс и Эндрю испугались и бежали.  
— Это многое объясняет, — задумчиво произнёс Лаки. — Поэтому пираты пришли за ними — боялись, что те раскроют их секреты.  
— Так что будем делать? — влез в разговор Верзила. — Будем сидеть и трепаться? Или зададим им жару?  
— Эндрю сказал, что плавучий остров — это гигантская платформа, сделанная из металла, но способная держаться на воде — возможно, из-за пустот с воздухом под ней, — сообщил Бен.  
— Тогда, уверен, — Лаки задумчиво потянулся к подарку из Атлантиды, — есть способ вытащить из неё пробку или хотя бы обезвредить их оружие до того, как ваши корабли окажутся в зоне поражения.  
— Согласен, — Лу поморщился. — Их орудия — просто нечто. Я попрошу у Совета разрешения поставить такие на «Венере».  
— А сейчас, — продолжил Лаки, — я проникну туда и разведаю обстановку.  
— Ни за что на свете!  
— Ты с ума сошёл?  
— Твой опекун меня убьёт!  
Лу, Бен и Верзила выкрикнули это почти одновременно. Лаки улыбнулся:  
— Спокойно, друзья. Я не собираюсь совершать героическое самоубийство. Малыш, расскажи нашим друзьям про дар Атлантиды, пока я отправляюсь на разведку.  
И он исчез.  
Бен моргнул, ущипнул себя, затем повернулся к онемевшему Лу и хмурящему брови Верзиле.  
— Ну что ж, Джон «Верзила» Джонс, расскажите, во что именно ввязался Лаки на этот раз?

Ныряя, Лаки чувствовал лёгкое опасение — а вдруг артефакт не сработает? Но необычное изобретение атлантов продолжало действовать: влага не коснулась одежды или кожи Дэвида, в лёгких по-прежнему был воздух, пригодный для дыхания, а не солёная вода.  
Из-за того, что «Венера» держалась чуть дальше расстояния выстрела от цели, пришлось проплыть достаточно, но без постоянной необходимости выныривать, чтобы сделать вдох, Лаки двигался намного быстрее, чем обычный пловец.  
Вскоре показались тёмные очертания острова: солнце уже поднялось достаточно высоко, но туман ещё клубился над водой и плавающими в ней саргассами. Под водой же лучи света бледнели: по волнам плавали обломки корабельной оснастки и морской мусор — следы недавнего сражения. Водорослями и моллюсками было облеплено основание плавучей крепости, и Лаки нырнул ниже, под её плоскость. Кое-где металл был новым и блестящим, и Лаки приблизился, разглядывая отбрасывающую блики поверхность. Контур на ней был похож на дверь, да вот только безопасно ли открывать её? Дэвид помнил: там, наверху, не только пираты, но и их жёны и дети, и нельзя подвергать их опасности — они этого не заслужили.  
Но если Лаки ничего не предпримет, то погибнут его друзья, погибнет множество других невинных людей — а значит, вновь приходится рисковать. Достав спрятанный прибор для связи, Лаки приложил его к замку. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, и Лаки уже подумывал о том, чтобы попробовать, сможет ли оружие атлантов стрелять под водой, как дверь вдруг отъехала в сторону. Лаки заплыл внутрь, и тут же дверь плотно встала на место, а вода стала стремительно убывать, словно кто-то откачивал её невероятно мощным насосом.  
Пройдя ещё одну дверь, Лаки оказался в помещении, полном труб и зубчатых колёс, являющихся лишь частью какой-то огромной системы неизвестного вида. Оставаясь невидимым, Лаки направился дальше, стремясь вверх. Он толком не знал, что именно должен был найти, но его почему-то не покидала уверенность в том, что здесь, как и на галеоне Энтона, должен быть прибор, управляющий всеми механизмами «острова».

— Он там уже слишком долго, — скрестил руки на груди Лу. — Он мог не справиться. С чего ты взял, что мы вообще можем доверять этому подарку призраков?  
— Не призраков, — фыркнул Верзила. — А жителей Атлантиды. Видит Бог, я бы сам хотел знать больше! Когда Лаки вернётся, не отстану от него, пока он всё мне не расскажет!  
— Я бы всё-таки предложил начать атаку, — гнул своё Лу. — «Венера» — крепкая девочка, она выдержит несколько попаданий, а уж там мы подойдём вплотную…  
— И воспользуемся твоей любимой тактикой, — продолжил за него Бен. — Откуда ты знаешь, что на том острове нет орудий более мощных?  
— Но мы всегда можем проверить! Мне бы только один брандер, хотя бы один!  
— Туман всё равно уже исчезает, — Верзила вглядывался в тень острова, всё отчётливее проступавшего в лучах восходящего солнца. — Такая атака не имела бы смысла.  
— Они могли бы не использовать главный калибр сразу, сперва подпустив нас поближе, а затем мгновенно уничтожив, — добавил Бен. — Смирись, Лу: нам остаётся только верить в Лаки. Вспомни, он ведь регулярно сводил всё к своему сольному выходу. Каждое наше совместное приключение заканчивалось тем, что мы вынуждены были ждать, пока он осуществит самую опасную часть плана.  
Верзила хлопнул себя по лбу:  
— То есть, он всегда такой сумасшедший?  
— Как учёный, посвятивший большую часть жизни исследованию человеческой психики, могу с уверенностью сказать: да. Он всегда такой сумасшедший.  
—Боже мой, — простонал Верзила, хватаясь за голову, — его опекун точно меня прибьёт.

Осторожно обойдя нескольких встретившихся по дороге мужчин и одну женщину, Лаки нашёл искомое: в небольшой комнате стены сплошь изображали карты, на которых мигали, двигаясь, значки, обозначающие корабли. Боже мой, огоньков было великое множество! Здесь были показаны и восточное побережье Америки, и берега Африки, и извилистая линия Европы, даже Северный Ледовитый океан! Но самое важное — в центре помещения находился такой же монумент со знакомой Лаки системой координат.  
Разобраться в управлении оказалось легко: похоже, пираты потребовали у атлантов механизмы, разговаривающие на привычном языке колонистов — английском. Несколько комбинаций нажатий на клавиши привели к тому, что на карте появилась надпись, просящая сообщить координаты места назначения. Назначения чего?  
Господи.  
Этот остров был не просто плавучим куском необычного металла.  
Это был корабль, готовый плыть куда угодно!  
Вздохнув, Лаки сосредоточился, вызвав в памяти нужные цифры, затем набрал их на клавишах: пятьдесят, двадцать два, семнадцать северной широты и четыре, ноль восемь, тридцать два западной долготы. Плимут. Совет Науки будет счастлив подарку, который по дороге успеет основательно подчистить флот Её Величества. Кстати, о флоте. Энтон утверждал, что с этих устройств можно стрелять из всех орудий — а можно ли прекратить стрельбу? И что самое важное, можно ли дать «Венере» причалить сюда, чтобы занять этот «остров» окончательно?  
— Неплохо сделано, не правда ли, советник Старр?  
Дэвид обернулся. Позади него стоял Хансен, держа в руках небольшое, но, как успел убедиться Лаки, смертоносное оружие. Отшельник смотрел чуть левее того места, где находился Лаки, и тот предпочёл не лишать себя последнего козыря.  
— Я восхищён, — голос из-под невидимой ткани звучал чуть размыто, не давая понять, где находится его обладатель. — Но в то же время разочарован, мистер Хансен. Вы могли бы создать новую колонию прямо здесь, но вместо этого предпочли кровавый путь завоевателя.  
Говоря с главарём пиратов, Лаки старался понять, как обезвредить пушки острова. Нужно было ещё несколько минут, чтобы разобраться, и последней надеждой было то, что Отшельник любит поболтать.  
— Бросьте, советник, — ухмыльнулся Хансен. Дуло плясало туда-сюда, выискивая источник речи. — Алчные короли и королевы, погрязшие в грехе, набросились бы на наш маленький рай и растерзали бы его в клочья.  
— У вас была возможность защищаться, разве нет?  
— Разумеется, советник Старр. Но лучшая защита — нападение!  
Лаки наконец-то удалось лишить пушки «острова» боевой мощи, и он отшатнулся в сторону, затем вперёд, намереваясь обезоружить Хансена, но тут комната резко содрогнулась.  
Случайным взмахом пират задел Лаки, тут же схватив его за руку.  
— Куда ты его направил?! — закричал он, сжимая хватку ещё крепче.  
— В Плимут!  
Хансен расхохотался. Лаки не давал ему выстрелить, но и сам вырваться не мог.  
— Ты знаешь, что этот корабль может взорваться, словно миллионы бочонков с порохом? Думаю, то, что останется от Англии, станет моей новой столицей! А теперь отпусти меня!  
В тесной схватке один на один Лаки всё-таки был сильнее старика, но тот дрался отчаянно, стараясь зацепить выстрелом противника. После первого рывка ход «острова» стал мягче, и Лаки думал лишь о том, чтобы лишить Хансена преимущества — дотянуться до своего оружия означало дать Хансену шанс.  
— Пусти… — пропыхтел пират. — Пусти мен…  
Он рвался к монументу. Лаки понял: чтобы устроить взрыв в Плимуте. Значит, допустить этого было никак нельзя, и резким движением Дэвиду всё-таки удалось опрокинуть Хансена и отобрать у него оружие.  
— Всё кончено, — произнёс Лаки, становясь видимым. — Хватит, Хансен. Сдайтесь.  
На миг показалось, что Отшельник обезумел от гнева и вот-вот бросится вперёд, несмотря на угрозу выстрела. Но плечи Хансена опустились вниз, и он глухо произнёс:  
— Да, — и горько рассмеялся. — Вы победили. Уничтожайте наш дом, советник, разбирайте на кусочки. Только помните: исчезла Атлантида, исчезнем мы, также наступит и ваш черёд.  
Когда Хансена сажали в камеру на «Венере», он всё ещё продолжал тихо смеяться.

Едва Лаки закончил с бывшим лидером пиратов и поднялся на мостик, как к нему бросился обниматься Верзила:  
— Лаки! Я уж думал, с тобой случилось что!  
Бен внимательно вгляделся в выражение лица Дэвида.  
— Случилось, — мягко произнёс он. — Что сказал Хансен? Что-то не так с «островом»?  
— Ничего нового, Бен, — улыбнулся Лаки. — Скорее, призраки прошлого. Но всё в порядке, я просто устал. Пожалуй, пойду, вздремну.  
И он ушёл вместе с увязавшимся за ним Верзилой.  
— Словно преданный пёс, — хмыкнул подошедший Лу. — Господь милосердный, сколько мне подвалило работы с этим пиратским сбродом. Слушай, — он оживился, — а ведь именно тебя, Василевский, послали расследовать нападения пиратов!  
— И что? — поднял бровь тот.  
— Это значит, что эта миссия — твоя, и разбираться с документами, писать доклады Совету…  
— Нет-нет, Лу, не смей!  
— …составлять декларацию, посетить Её Величество, получить пару орденов и грамот…  
— Даже это не радует, — хмыкнул Бен. — Шучу. Лу, мы поделим славу на четверых.  
— Четверых?  
— Ты, я, Лаки и его спутник, Джон «Верзила» Джонс.  
— То есть, мне не послышалось? Этот коротышка называет себя Верзилой?  
Бен улыбнулся:  
— А ты попробуй спроси его об этом.

«Венера» неспешно шла справа от гигантского острова-корабля. Ветер был попутный, остальные суда были заняты либо арестом оставшихся пиратов, либо осмотром оружия атлантов. Ясное ночное небо, гонимые солёным ветром немногочисленные белые облака и — наконец-то! — никакого тумана. Радужные скаты продолжали сопровождать корабль, и благодарный капитан «Венеры» велел матросам кормить умных животных, сколько тем вздумается.  
— Капитан Эванс!  
Лу напрягся, ожидая проблем, но тут же обиженно надулся:  
— Бен, это не смешно.  
— Только вместе со мной и Лаки ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок, — хмыкнул тот. — Это каждый раз смешно.  
— Кстати, — Лу оглянулся, — где Лаки? Клянусь, минут двадцать назад он был здесь!  
Лаки обнаружился на верхней палубе, расположившись на досках, словно на постели. Он смотрел вверх. Верзила сидел рядом и чистил свои сапоги, изрядно поблекшие от морской соли.  
— И всё-таки обидно, — пробормотал Лаки, — что Атлантиду нашли какие-то негодяи, сразу же обратившие её во зло.  
— В этом всё дело, — многозначительно заявил Верзила. — Дело не в железяках, дело в людской натуре. Если человек гнилой — то и дело у него гнилое, это любому ясно. Так же и твоя наука, Лаки: кто-то с её помощью исследует и спасает, кто-то — старается уничтожить всё или заграбастать себе.  
— Ты напомнил мне скептицизм офицера Бейли, — рассмеялся Лаки. — Вы оба в чём-то правы.  
— Ну ещё бы я был не прав, Лаки! И у меня этой правоты явно побольше, чем у того мрачного офицера!  
Бен хотел было подойти ближе и сказать что-то ехидное, но Лу положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Не надо, — шепнул он. — Этот малыш заслужил триумф.  
— Кстати, Верзила, — Лаки, не замечая ничего вокруг, продолжал мечтательно любоваться небом, — давно мы вот так не смотрели на звёзды, правда? Не сравнивая их с картами, не разыскивая узоры созвездий — просто наслаждаясь тем, как они прекрасны.  
Верзила задрал голову.  
— Ага, — неловко откликнулся он. — Именно так.  
И они оба замолчали. Над ними сияла тысячами огоньков бездна, полная звёзд, словно сама чаша неба, усыпанная драгоценными камнями, накрыла океан. Денеб, Вега и Альтаир неразлучным треугольником выделялись среди множества других огоньков, мерцали звёздочки в завихрениях Млечного пути.  
Лу потянул Бена за собой.  
— Пойдём, — тихо сказал он, — оставим их вдвоём.  
— Ты ревнуешь Лаки к этому малышу?  
Лу фыркнул, но тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, опасаясь, что его услышат.  
— Я просто радуюсь, что у Лаки появился ещё один друг. Нас двоих явно недостаточно, чтобы вытащить его из передряг, в которые он постоянно попадает.  
Бен оглянулся на Дэвида и Верзилу.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что целый мир не способен стать преградой для Лаки на пути к приключениям.


End file.
